


Amethyst

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: 80s, Baby, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Friendship, Language, Lost Boys, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, One-Sided Relationship, Regret, Romance, Sexual Themes, Toddler, Violence, adult, amethyst - Freeform, longing for approval, no laddie, no star, raising baby, replacement laddie, stuck with baby, teen, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some of my stories being stolen you may not view them if you're not a registered user. I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this but it's a safety precaution. (You can still view them on FF.net and wattpad without needing to sign in.)<br/>David kills a woman in an alleyway one night. The boys show up and find a baby in a backpack with an amethyst stone necklace around it's neck. Max makes the boys take responsibility for the child. Can the boys survive being forced to raise the child? How will the baby turn out? What will happen when it's older? Rated M for language, sexual themes, violence,etc. Pairing OC/Lost Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
> As stated in tags, no star or laddie.
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

She didn't have any money, no family, and no home. All she had was the backpack she had on backwards. She took one last look inside before zipping it, clutching it tightly to her chest. She walked quickly through the alleyway, her ears perked up hearing noises behind her. The next few moments happened in slow motion. She felt someone grab the back of her worn out shirt and quickly took off the backpack and threw it as gently as she could into a few trash bags. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as death pulled her back and laughed.  
  
Once David finished his meal the others joined him. They had hunted separately that night.

"Aw she was actually kinda cute."

"Skinny as a twig though."

"What’s in the backpack?" Marko said walking over. He picked it up. “It's kinda heavy." he unzipped it and looked inside. He almost dropped it. "David! Problem!" David walked over and looked inside. His eyes widened as two small blue ones looked up at him.

"A baby." the other two came over to look inside.

"What do we do with it?" Paul asked reaching a hand towards it. The little baby reached for his hand and grabbed one of his fingers. "I think it likes me."

"We'll take it to Max."

"How are we gunna get it there?"

"Well since it likes you so much, you take it." Marko said passing it over. Paul's raised his eyebrows looking down at the innocent baby who had no idea what was happening to it.  
  


The boy's got to Video Max and walked inside. Max glared as they walked it.

"I thought I told you-" He began to say but David cut him off.

"We have a problem." David said pointing his thumb at the backpack Paul was carrying. Max narrowed his eyes but motioned the boys to his office in the back.

"What is it?" he said closing the door.

"Paul?" David said. Paul nodded and unzipped the backpack. Max looked inside and sighed.

"Did you let one of your one night stands live nine months ago?" He asked Paul. Paul held back a glare.

"It’s not mine."

"It belonged to some girl I fed off of." David said.

"Then _you_ orphaned the child. It will be your responsibility." David glared.

"We can't take care of a child!" he snapped.

"Well you should've checked the girl's backpack before you killed her." David stared at Max for a moment. "When she's old enough she can come to my house and I can teach her. She can't exactly go to school. When she's 18 you will show her our secret. If she accepts you turn her. If not, kill her."

"Wait how do you know it's a girl?” Marko asked.

"Well the fact that she's wrapped in a _pink_ blanket gives that away." The boys exchanged looks then looked down at the baby girl who looked back with wide eyes.

 

The boys went back to the cave. Paul sat on the couch with the backpack in his lap.

"Take her out of the backpack." Marko said walking over and reaching in. He took her out and cradled her. "You’re actually kinda cute." he poked her stomach and she giggled. Then he noticed something around her next. "What’s this?"

"What’s what?" Marko hooked his finger around a chain and pulled out a purple stone.

"I guess her mother gave this to her." Marko said shrugging. He sat down next to Paul on the couch. Paul started poking her. “Dude, cut it out.”

“She likes it.” Paul said tickling her. The baby started giggling. “Don’t you...” He looked up. “What do we call her?” He turned to David.

“Why do we have to name it?” David asked glaring at the bundle in Marko’s lap.

“We can’t exactly ask her name.” Marko said.

“Let’s name her something cool.” Paul said with a grin.

“Any ideas?” Marko asked.

“Amethyst.” Dwayne said suddenly.

“Ama what?” Paul asked with a weird expression.

“Amethyst.” He repeated.

“That’s this purple rock right?” Marko asked holding up the rock on the necklace. Dwayne rolled his eyes.

“That’s why I picked it.” Dwayne said. Marko looked down at the baby.

“Welcome home, Amethyst.”

 

“She won’t stop crying!” Paul yelled as he held the baby at arm-length.

“Make that thing shut up!” David yelled as he rubbed his temples, sitting in his chair.

“Maybe she’s hungry!” Marko suggested wincing at the loud baby.

“Sorry to disappoint you but none of us have boobs!” Paul shouted. Dwayne rolled his eyes.

“She’s past the age for breast feeding.” He said.

“Then what do we feed her?” Dwayne sighed and got up and started walking toward the entrance.

“Where are you going?” Marko said his voice full of panic. David also got up and followed Dwayne.

“Don’t just leave us!” Paul shouted after them. Marko and Paul looked at each other then at Amethyst. Marko walked over and took Amethyst from Paul. He started rocking her him his arms.

“Shh.” He said slightly bouncing the baby. “Shh please.” He said quietly but the baby just cried and cried. The two groaned.

 

Dwayne and David got back to the cave after about 45 minutes; David had just gone for a ride while Dwayne went to the store. They walked into cave and Paul and Marko were nowhere in sight. Amethyst was lying on her back on the couch, still crying. David was about to call for the two when they suddenly popped up from behind the couch.

“Peek-a-boo!” The two said. They frowned when Amethyst kept crying. They looked up and saw the older boys.

“Thank god you’re back!” Paul shouted.

“Where did you go?” Marko shouted. “She hasn’t stopped crying!” Paul noticed the bags Dwayne was holding.

“Did you go _shopping_?” He asked. “When we have a crying baby!” Dwayne walked over pulling something out of one of the bags. He popped a binky into her mouth and she automatically stopped crying. Paul and Marko stared. Dwayne put the bags on the couch next to Amethyst. The other three boys watched as the dark haired boy went through the bags then feed, changed and put Amethyst to sleep.

“How do you know how to take care of a baby?” Marko whispered.

“I had a younger brother once.” He said before walking to their sleeping cave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

 

Two-and-a-half-year-old Amethyst sat on Paul’s knee as he and Marko sat on the fountain and tried to teach her to talk.

“Marko. Can you say Marko, Amethyst?” The little blond girl stared at Marko with bright blue eyes.

“How about Paul?” She looked at Paul. “ _Paul_.” He said slowly.

“Come on say Marko. Mm- ar- ko.” She looked back at Marko.

“She’s not gunna learn that fast.” Dwayne said from his spot on the couch.

“Yeah well our names are easier than yours is.”

“And hers.” Paul commented. David sat in his chair and glared at the child. She, as if sensing his stare, turned around and looked back. Paul and Marko raised an eyebrow and looked over to David.

“Hey, David, why don’t you try?” Marko asked.

“I don’t want anything to do with that _thing_.” He said looking away.

“Don’t listen to that mean David.” Paul said to her quietly.

“Come on we’re all her daddies. We have to all take care of her.” Marko said. David ignored him.

“Why don’t we try to teach her to walk again?” Paul said to Marko who nodded and got up. Paul put her down so she was standing between his legs. He kept his hands under her arms and let her get used to standing. Marko crouched down a few feet away.

“Come here, Amethyst. Come here Amy.” Paul gave him a look.

“Amy?”

“Well she has to learn how to say her name too, Amy is easier than Amethyst.” Paul shrugged and helped Amethyst slowly walk to Marko. He let go of her and she took two steps before falling. She caught herself on her little hands and slowly stood up. She stood for a moment before falling backwards. Paul caught her before she hit the ground. David suddenly got up.

“Where are you going?” Dwayne asked.

“Out.” Was all he said before walking away.

 

David left the cave and got on his bike. He sped off trying to clear his head. This baby was taking over their lives. Marko and Paul were turning into softies and Dwayne was becoming like a father for that.. That _thing_. Why had Max made them take in the child. They could barely take care of themselves and he expected them to take care of a child. And it was a girl no less. What did they know about how to raise a _girl_? He sighed arriving at the boardwalk. He needed to feed.

 

Back at the cave Marko and Paul were still trying to teach Amethyst to walk. She had fallen many times but kept getting up.

“Come on, girl, you can do it.” Paul said holding out his arms as Marko helped Amethyst walk the first few steps. He let go and she slowly made her way over to Paul. “Come on. You can do it. You’re almost there.” She reached out her tiny hands to him as she got close enough. He smiled and picked her up, spinning around.

“She did it!” Marko said happily standing up. Little Amethyst smiled and giggled as Paul spun around.

“Alright you three, it’s time for her nap.” Dwayne said taking her from Paul. Paul and Marko frowned.

“Aww.” Dwayne rolled his eyes and cradled her in his arms. She smiled up at him and touched his face. He walked over to the crib he got for her. He put her down gently and covered her with the blanket. She frowned and reached up. He stroked her head and she grabbed his hand. He pulled his hand away and she started to whimper like she was about to cry.

“Don’t cry, Amethyst.” He said tucking the blanket under her. “Go to sleep.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Soon Amethyst was asleep, David was still out and the boys had gone to their cave to go to sleep.

 

David came back an hour before the sun rose. He walked in and was about to go to the inner cave when he heard Amethyst whimper. He looked over to where her crib was to see her standing, holding onto the railing, looking at him about to cry. He sighed and went to keep walking but she started to cry. He flinched and glared at her. Knowing she wouldn’t stop until he did something, he walked over to her crib and stared down at her. She looked up at him, tears falling down her little face.

“Stop crying.” She reached up for him. “I’m not going to pick you up.” He said. She kept reaching and grabbed his shirt. He took her hand off of him and made a face. “Stop it.” She opened her mouth like she was trying to say something. He narrowed his eyes.

“D-D-“ His eyes widened slightly as he realized she was trying to say his name. “Day-“

“Stop it.” He snapped. He didn’t want his name to be the first this she said. Plus Paul and Marko would pester him about missing her first word. She kept trying to say it.

“Day-Dav-“

“I said stop it.” He said picking her up and holding her arms-length. She had stopped crying and was focusing on speaking.

“Dayv-Davi-Davi-” He shook her slightly but still gently.

“ _Stop_.” He said before putting her back into the crib and walking towards the inner cave.

“Day-vid!” She said. He froze and turned around. She was standing again with a smile on her face. “David!” She repeated, happy with herself for being able to say his name. He turned back and walked to the inner caves. Ignoring the little girl calling his name. “David!”

 

The next night when the boys went into the main cave Marko jumped over to Amethyst’s crib.

“Good night Amethyst. Sleep well?” He asked picking her up.

“David!” She shouted once she saw the blond leaving the inner cave. He glared in her direction. Paul frowned.

“She said _your_ name!” Marko looked at Amethyst.

“Why did you say _his_ name? Come on say Marko.” He said with a hopeful grin.

“David.” She said with a smile. Marko sighed.

“When did she learn your name?” Dwayne asked.

“Last night.” David growled sitting in his chair. “She wouldn’t stop trying till she said it and once she did she wouldn’t stop shouting it.”

“She likes you.” Marko said.

“Although why, I don’t know.” Paul said nudging Marko. He took Amethyst from him and held her on his hip. “Come on, say Paul. You know David’s name. Say Paul.”

“David!” She shouted happily. Paul sighed sitting on the couch. “David!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst was now five years old, she had very long blond hair and her blue eyes seemed to be brighter. She always wore the necklace with the Amethyst stone that the boys found her with. She wasn’t very talkative but she wasn’t shy either, although she would sometimes be very quiet and other times very loud. She was always full of energy and happy. She loved living with her brothers. She ran up to Paul and jumped. He caught her and spun her around before putting her down.

“Hey, what’s up girl?” He said with a grin.

“I wanna go to the boardwalk!” She shouted with a huge smile.

“Let’s go.” David said. He still didn’t like the idea of her being there but had gotten used to her; it _had_ been four years already. At least he didn’t have to deal with her crying anymore. They got outside and the boys got on their bikes. Amethyst always rode with Marko or Paul, sometimes Dwayne but never David.

“Can I ride with you, David?” She asked. He didn’t look back at her.

“No.” He said. She always asked him even though she knew he wouldn’t say yes.

“You can ride with me.” Marko said picking her up, putting her on the back of his bike.

“Okay!” She said happily.

 

They got to the boardwalk and she instantly went to take off running. Marko grabbed her hand.

“Whoa girl, don’t just run off. You have to stay with one of us.”

“I want cotton candy.” She said.

“Alright, let’s go get some.” Marko said picking her up and walking towards the nearest cotton candy stand.

“Can we go see Grandpa Max later?” She asked. Marko frowned. When she was four they let her meet Max and he told them that the next year she was gunna start living with him to learn. The boys didn’t know when at the time he said that. He could’ve meant the beginning or the end of the year.

“Maybe.” He said. He got her a stick of cotton candy and went back over to the boys.

“We’re going to see Max.” David said. The boys nodded and followed him to Video Max.

 

David and Amethyst walked in while the boys waiting outside by the bikes. Max smiled at Amethyst.

“Hello Amethyst.” He said kneeling down, handing her a lolly-pop.

“Hello Grandpa Max!” She said happily taking the lollypop with a thank you before running back to the others who were waiting outside. Max turned David.

“I told you when she was five she’d come live with me. She can’t go to a school, so I’ll home school her about the necessities.”

“But you won’t tell her about _it_.” David said.

“Of course not. That job will be yours. She’ll come home with me today.” Amethyst walked in and looked up at David.

“I’m gunna live with Grandpa Max?” He looked down at her.

“Yes.” She frowned and looked like she was about to cry but managed to stop herself. David hated when she cried, he found it annoying, so she never cried in front of him. She walked back outside and over to Marko. She tugged on his jacket. He kneeled down.

“What’s up?” He asked with a smile.

“Why am I going to live with Grandpa Max? Did I do something wrong?” He frowned.

“Wait, you’re going to live with him now?”

“That’s what David said.” She said. Paul frowned and went inside.

“Amethyst is leaving tonight?” Max turned to him.

“Yes. For a few years.” Paul couldn’t hold back his glare. “Can’t we just take her to your house then back to the cave?”

“No.” Max said sternly without reason. Paul let out a breath and looked at David who remained emotionless. “Go get her. Say goodbye. Then you boys will leave. You are not to see her during the time she’s with me. I don’t want you coming near the store either.” Paul stormed out of the store. Dwayne and Marko who had overheard everything glared equally at Max and David. Marko pulled Amethyst into a hug. As much as she wanted to cry she didn’t.

“Am I ever going to see you guys again?” She asked sadly.

“Sure you will, in a few years.” Marko said before kissing her forehead. Paul picked her up.

“Hey, we’ll see you again. Don’t worry.” She hugged him before he put her down. Dwayne touched her head and gave her a sad smile before pushing her back lightly towards Max. She didn’t even look up at David. It shouldn’t have bothered him, but it did. Normally she was obsessed with him but she wasn’t even looking at him. She didn’t even say goodbye to him.

“Now leave.” Max said to the boys. David looked at the back of Amethyst’s blond head for a moment before turning and walking out of the store. The boys got on their bikes and drive off. Amethyst turned around quickly and watched them go tears running down her little face. She wanted to say goodbye to David too but he found it annoying when she cried.. She didn’t want to bother him. She was sure he didn’t mind anyway.

 

Five years later Amethyst was 10-years -old. She had lived with Max for five whole years without seeing the boys once. She got her own room and he taught her the normal things kids learned in schools. Math, History, English ect. She still missed the boys but figured they’d forgotten about her. They never visited and she never saw them at the boardwalk. They avoided the video store because she wasn’t allowed to leave it. But one night while Max wasn’t looking she sneaked out and ran down the boardwalk in search of the boys. She pushed her way through the crowds then suddenly she heard four motorcycles. She ran towards the sound just in time to see the boys riding off. They looked exactly the same, even though only five years had gone by. Amethyst thought it was normal. She frowned watching them go. She suddenly had a burst of determination run through her. Max probably wouldn’t let her out of his sight again and she wouldn’t have another chance like this. She ran in the direction the boys drove off in.

 

Amethyst ended up following the boys down to the beach where a small group of people where having a party around a fire. She hid so they wouldn’t see her. She looked down at a little pink watch on her wrist. Max would know she’s gone by now. Would he come looking for her? Probably. She looked back up and her eyes widened in horror as she saw her boys attacking, killing and drinking from the people at the fire. Their faces were changed. Amethyst felt fear spark through her small body as she got up and quickly spirited back to the boardwalk.

Amethyst ran back to Video Max where said Max was waiting with an angry expression but when he saw how terrified she was it went away. He kneeled down and she launched herself at him.

“Amethyst, what’s wrong?” He said rubbing her back.

“I-I got lost.” She lied. He knew it was something else but didn’t ask.

About 20 minutes later, after she calmed down, Amethyst sat on the counter and swung her feet back and forth. The images of the boys looking like that wouldn’t leave her head. Had they always been like that? Was she like that? They were her family after all. She frowned, thinking about it. But the biggest question she still had, even after seeing what she saw, was still.. When will the boys come back for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst, now 17, leaned against the counter at Video Max. Her appearance changed a lot since she was a child. She had black and pink streaks in her long blond hair that went past her D cup chest. She had on a tight black T-shirt with a bloody skull and cross bones on it, with a fishnet long sleeve shirt underneath, and tight black jeans with dark red chains hanging from them. She wore combat boots that made her two inches taller so she appeared 5’8”. She had eyeliner and dark eye-shadow on her face and many piercings along both ears with one pointy dangle earring in her left ear. But one thing that didn’t change was her necklace. She still only and always wore the Amethyst stone after 17 years.

Max had let her express herself with her choice of clothing but still kept her confined to his house and a limited area surrounding the store that got bigger as she got older. He let her start leaving the store on her own when she turned 13, after that every year later she would be allowed to wander further, but she always had to tell Max when she was leaving and why.

Amethyst sighed, it was so boring, 12 years away from the boys and she still missed them. There would be times she thought she saw them but it would turn out to be her mind playing tricks on her. She figured the boys had probably forgotten about her by now. She turned around to talk to Maria, the girl who worked at Video Max.

“Hey Maria?”

“Yeah Amy?” Everyone had picked up on calling her Amy instead of Amethyst. It was less of a mouthful and easier to pronounce.

“I’m gunna go out for a smoke, tell Max would you?”

“Sure, no problem.” Amethyst had also taken up smoking, she remembered David always had a cigarette behind his ear; he didn’t smoke in front of her because Dwayne hadn’t let him. She walked out of the store. She didn’t take out a smoke right away but walked further away from the shop. She walked to the edge by the beach and leaned against the railing. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her box of cigarettes. She put one between her lips and put the box away. Before she could take out her lighter someone had lit a match and lit it for her. She took a drag and blew it out. She held it between her fingers and turned to thank the person.

“Thank-” Her words caught in her throat as she found herself looking at Paul. Young as ever, with the same wild smile.

“What’s your name?” He said with a smirk looking her over. His eyes landed on her necklace and he froze. He looked up to meet Amethyst’s eyes.

“Amethyst?” He asked. She composed herself.

“Amy now.” She said. She looked him over. “You looked exactly the same since I last saw you.”

“Amy.” He suddenly pulled her into a hug. “It’s been 12 years. You’ve really changed.” He said pulling away and looking at her once more.

“Yeah, you thought I was hot.” She teased. He cleared his throat. “Still do.”

“Alright, alright.” He said looking away.

“Where are the others?” He pointed down to the other end.

“I saw you over here and uh-“

“Was hoping to get laid?” She asked bluntly. He blushed slightly.

“ _No_.” I gave him a look. “ _Yeah_.” She laughs and he sent her a playful glare. “Come on, I know the guys will be happy to see you.” Paul said taking her hand.

“Wait.” She said putting her Amethyst stone in her shirt.

“Why’d you do that?”

“That’s how you recognized me. I wanna have some fun first.” She said with a wink. He raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t get their hopes up girl.” He said with a wink. She smirked and walked over with him to the others. Marko looked over and grinned at me.

“Who’s this Paul?” He asked.

“Name’s Amy.” She said with a smile. Dwayne and David glanced over before looking back out at the beach. Paul was smirking like crazy.

“Hello, Amy. I’m Marko.” She grinned. She put a finger to her lips and pulled out the Amethyst stone. His eyes widened and he put his hands over his mouth to keep from making an outburst. She put the stone back in her shirt and walked around to go between David and Dwayne.

“What’s your names?” She asked. The two looked down at her.

“Dwayne.” He said looking her over quietly. She turned to David.

“And you?” He glanced at her looking her over.

“David.” His eyes stopped on the chain that was visible. He stared at it for a moment before looking forward.

“David.” She repeated. “I like that name.” She said sitting on the railing her back to the ocean. She gripped the side and let herself fall back and hang there. The stone fell out of her shirt and the two boys stared at it for a moment before Dwayne pulled her up and into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hugged back. “Missed you too.” She said. He pulled away and stroked her head. Suddenly Marko ran up to her and hugged her.

“I can’t take it anymore, I have to hug you!” He said picking her up and twirling her around. She laughed. “I missed you so much!” Marko said hugging her tightly, he pulled away. “You got hot!”

“Thanks Marko.” She said with a light blush on her face. She turned to David. He stared at the stone. She bit her lip. Did he still not want her? Everyone looked at David to see his reaction but he turned away. Amethyst felt rejection stab her in her heart. He still didn’t like her even after being away from her for 12 years. She bit her lip as she felt tears prick her eyes. She dabbed her eyes so she wouldn’t mess up her makeup and willed herself to stop crying. She couldn’t cry in front of him.

“Hey you wanna go for a ride?” Marko asked. She smiled and nodded. She thought back to the times when they’d ride to the boardwalk and she’d ask if she could ride with David every time. She thought of saying it now ‘Can I ride with you, David.’ But that would be childish she knew he wouldn’t say yes even after 12 years. “Come on.” Marko said taking her hand and running off.

“Damn when did she get so hot.” Paul whined watching her and Marko get on Marko’s bike. Dwayne hit his arm. “Sorry.” He said. “But come on. You gotta admit..” He trailed off. “You think she’s still a virgin?”

“Shut up, Paul.” David snapped at him before Dwayne could hit him again.

“Why are you upset? She’s finally back. Thought _you_ of all people would be happy.”

“Shut. Up.” He said before walking off.

 

Marko and Amethyst rode down along the beach.

“Having fun?” He called back to her.

“Yeah!” She yelled back with a huge grin. She laid her head on his back and closed her eyes. They pulled over and got off after a few minutes. They laid down next to each other in the sand.

“So, how’s life with Max?” He asked.

“It was boring. I really missed you guys.” She said rolling onto her side and laying her head on his shoulder. He felt his face heat up. “To be honest I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“Never. We missed you too.” He said rubbing her back slightly.

“Not David. He _still_ hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. Believe it or not, he missed you too. You should have seen him the past 12 years. He didn’t let us get rid of your old crib or any of your things.”

“Why would he do that?”

“He missed you, as much as he didn’t want to say it. The place felt different with you gone. ”

“Still don’t see why he would miss me.. He hated when I was there.” Before Marko could say anything else she stood up. “Let’s go back. Max will be looking for me.” She said sadly.

“Do you _have_ to go back to Max? Why don’t you come back to the cave?”

“I could ask if I could stay with you guys again… although David would have to agree as well.” Marko got up and they got back on his bike.

 

They pulled up where the guys were and got off.

“I have to get back to the store.” Amethyst said. She glanced at David who was still looking at the ocean. “I’m gunna ask if...” She trailed off.

“She’s gunna ask if she could move back in with us!” Marko said happily. David turned around and Amethyst looked down. She waited for him to say something like ‘I don’t want you to come back’ or ‘Stay with Max’. There was a painful silence between them until Paul spoke up.

“Come on, let’s go ask. If he says no we’ll just kidnap you.” He said with a wink. She smiled slightly and glanced at David. He had an emotionless expression. She looked away and walked away with Paul.

 

Max was standing outside the store.

“That was a long smo-“ He glared seeing Paul.

“I want to go live with the boys again.” She blurted out. Max frowned and let out a sigh.

“You’re almost 18; you can decide for yourself what’s best for you.” He said. Her eyes widened.

“Y-you mean it?” He nodded. She suddenly squealed and jumped to hug Paul who caught her laughing.

“Come on, let’s go tell the others.” Paul said. She nodded but went up to Max first to give him a hug. He hugged back tightly

“Thank you.” She said. . He stroked the back of her head. “I’ll still come and visit.” She said before pulling away. He smiled sadly. Paul suddenly took her hand/

“Come on.” He said impatiently. She rolled her eyes at him before they ran back.

 

Amethyst ran up to Marko and hugged him.

“He said I can come back!” She said happily. He hugged her back with a huge grin. She let go of him and turned to David. She gulped.

“ _Can_ I come back?” She asked quietly. Marko and Paul frowned.

“Of course you can, _right_ David?” David looked at her and she automatically looked down.

“I don’t care.” He said before looking back. Even though he hadn’t said no, it hurt just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst rode back to the cave with Paul. She couldn’t help the grin on her face as they went inside.

“Better than I remember.” She said looking around. She walked past David wheel chair and over to a table. She noticed a bottle with jewels on it. “I remember this.” She asked picking it up.

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

Little five year old Amethyst woke up early before the boys one night and was bored so she walked around the fountain edge like Paul did. She sighed and sat down on the edge. The sun was still going down and the last bit of light shining through the cave reflected off something. This caught her eye and she hoped off the fountain and walked over to it. She crouched down and picked up a big bottle with gold and red jewels on it. There was a dark red liquid in it. She walked back over to the fountain and sat down. She smiled looking at the shiny jewels. Suddenly she heard the boys coming into the main cave and David was suddenly in front of her. He snatched the bottle from her hands. She looked up to see him glaring at her.

“Did you drink from this?” He growled.

“No.” She answered quietly.

“Don’t _ever_ touch this!” He said before putting it back where she found it.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

 

Amethyst was pulled from her memory when suddenly the bottle was once again snatched from her hands by an angry David.

“Don’t touch this.” He snapped. She bit her lip and looked down. Everyone else froze. She moved away and went over to the couch to sit down.

“I know what it is.” I said. He looked to her.

“ _What?_ ”

“Max told me.” He walked over to her. “I know what you guys are. I know you’re vampires.”

“Since when?”

“Max told me when I was 14.. but I’ve known since I was 10.”

“How did you find out earlier?”

“I saw you.” All the boys tensed. “Max also told me… you killed my birth mother.” She said glancing up at David for a second. “He wanted me to hate you.”

“Do you?” He asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You were always so cold to me…” She looked to the guys. “Why did you never tell me?”

“We never wanted you to know.” Marko said.

“I meant why did you never tell me that you guys were vampires?”

“Wait, you don’t care that I killed your mother?” David asked slightly shocked.

“I never knew her, why should I care? Besides.. you guys are my family.” Marko and Paul ran over and tackled her in a big hug.

“Aw we love you too!” They both said. She felt her face heat up. She looked up at David.

“Can I be a vampire?” He looked at her.

“Do you want to wait until you’re 18, your birthday’s in two weeks.” He remembered. She felt her cheeks heat up more.

“You guys don’t really know my birthday, I could be 18 already, but I’ll wait.”

“Then you’ll be legal.” Paul joked poking her side.

“As if we’d let any guys touch you.” Marko said.

“Aw come on, you guys gotta let me get _some_ action.”

“Ew no, I don’t wanna think about my sister doing _that!_ ” Marko whined.

“You guys are just jealous cause you know I could get tons of guys.”

“No,” Paul said into her neck. “Stay sweet, innocent, _virgin_ Amethyst.” He paused for a moment. “You _are_ still a virgin right?” He looked at her like he didn’t want to know the answer.

“Yes I’m still a virgin.” She laughed. He smirked.

“I love that laugh.” He chuckled.

“Marko, go get some food.” David said before sitting down in his chair, Dwayne sat on the fountain. Marko got up and left the cave. Suddenly Paul started tickling Amethyst.

“Hey, cut it out!” She yelled laughing.

“Nope! You used to love this as a kid.” He said grinning.

“Yeah but!” She squirmed and tried to move away, she ended up lying down and having Paul get on top of her. David glared seeing Paul straddling her waist, pinning her hands above her head with one hand while the other moved dangerously close to her breasts, ticking her. He stopped and put his forehead against hers, laughing. She had her eyes closed but they opened and a blush spread across her face. David got up and headed towards the entrance.

“David?” Marko called after him. Amethyst frowned. Was she being an inconvenience again?

David walked outside and looked out at the water.

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

**David's POV**

 

2 years after Amethyst was given to Max David hadn't gotten the child off his mind. He didn't know if he was worried about her with Max or the fact she wasn't with them anymore. Marko and Paul seemed better but still missed her. No one could tell how Dwayne was because he was always quiet. 

 

The boys rode to the boardwalk like normal but David had a task he needed to complete to ease his mind. Once there he left the boys and went off on his own.

 

"I'll be back later." 

 

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

 

"Somewhere that doesn't concern you."

 

"Touchy." Marko said shrugging. David walked away from them and towards Video Max.

 

He didn't get too close to the store but close enough to see inside clearly. He scanned the inside of the store his eyes landed on a young girl sitting on the counter. She looked sad as she swung her legs, bored. His eyes flew to her neck to see the amethyst stone. It was Amethyst. Her hair had gotten longer. He felt himself smiling slightly. Seeing her brought him comfort for an unknown reason. He wondered if she still remembered them. Did she want to come back? When _could_ she come back? Max hadn't told them an exact age. He watched as Max walked over and offered her a lollypop. She looked at it with disinterest before looking back out the window. She watched all the people walking by. Could she be looking for him and the boys? David suddenly felt another feeling in his chest. A feeling that made him have to turn and walk away. He couldn't look at her any longer. He felt pain.

 

Another six years later, another six years without seeing Amethyst. The others were back to normal. Although whenever they looked at something of Amethyst's, which David insisted on keeping, they'd grow quiet.

 

Back at the boardwalk David couldn't take it anymore. He had to see her. He left the boys and made his way to Video Max. 

 

David leaned against a pole. She'd grown taller, her hair was longer. She was 13. She still wore the necklace. He watched from a distance as she leaned against the counter for a few moments before walking over to Max. They exchanged words and he nodded. He watched as she smiled before running out of the store. David stood straight. She was allowed to leave the store now? He watched as she looked around and suddenly their eyes met. Both their eyes widened and he read her lips.

 

"David?" He panicked. He turned around and pushed his way through the crowd. He knew she was following him. She remember him, after eight years, she missed them; she missed (i) him (/i). He felt something in his chest, something good. He finally lost her in the crowd and was relieved she hadn't caught him. But then worry washed over her as he though about her getting lost. He turned around and headed back to the store. When he got there he saw her sitting on the counter, deep in thought. Relief washed over him and he walked away before she could see him again.

 

David met back up with the boys. 

 

"Have fun doing your mystery business?" Paul asked. David rolled his eyes at him. 

 

"Come on, I'm getting hungry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst yawned, the excitement of coming back to the cave, being tickled, and being with the boys had tired her out.

“Sleepy?” Marko asked. She nodded. “Come on.” He said, taking her hand, pulling her up from her spot on the couch and over to her old bed. She smiled seeing the familiar curtains and blankets.

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

“Come on, Amethyst. You’re three years old; you can sleep in a bed now.” Marko said as he carried the little blond child to the bed in the main part of the cave. The little girl looked happy with a big smile on her face. Marko put her down so she was standing on top of the bed. She looked down before jumping up and down. Marko rolled his eyes. “It’s not time for playing, it’s time for sleeping.” He said. Amethyst smiled ignoring him. Suddenly Paul ran over and belly flopped onto the bed. She laughed and let out a small scream as he pulled her down.

“You’d better go to sleep or the tickle monster will get ya!” He said grinning wiggling his fingers.

“No! Not the tickle monster!” The little girl yelled before diving under the covers. Paul and Marko laughed.

“You gunna go to sleep, Amethyst?” Marko asked. She popped her head out, the blanket still over the top of her head.

“Mhm.” She said getting comfortable.

“Alright, we’ll see you tomorrow night.” Marko said petting her head slightly. Paul went to get up when Amethyst grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back.

“No, stay.” She said. He turned to look at her.

“Aw don’t use that look.” He said as she gave her puppy dog look. Marko snickered. “Amethyst I can’t sleep out here.”

“Then I wanna sleep in your bed.” She said before going to stand up.

“No, no.” He said stopping her. She fell back and sat on the bed.

“Why not?” She whined.

“Cause.” She crossed her little arms and gave him a look.

“That’s not a good reason!”

“Yes it is.” He said trying to hold back a smile. She turned to Marko.

“Cause isn’t a good reason, is it?” She asked as if daring him to say yes. He chuckled.

“I’m not part of this; you’re on your own.” He said before walking away towards the elevator shaft. Paul sighed. He looked back to Amethyst to see her looking like she was about to cry.

“Aw come on. I can’t stay here.”

“But I want you to.” She said before hugging him around his neck.

“I know you do.” He sighed. “Alright.” She jumped up and looked at him with the biggest grin on her face. “But I have to be on that side of the bed.” He said pointing to the side furthest away from where any sun would leak through.

“Yay!” She said hugging him again.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go to sleep now, Kay?”

“Okay.” She said crawling back under the covers. Paul moved to his side and laid down. It felt weird for him to be going to bed _in_ an actual bed. He closed his eyes but opened them as Amethyst cuddled up to him. He smiled and stroked her small head before closing his eyes again. **** _  
  
~END FLASHBACK~_

****

Present Amethyst belly flopped onto the bed and laughed as Paul did the same next to her.

“Hey, still need me to fall asleep?” He asked with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

“I think I’ll be fine on my own.” She said rolling over. She stopped as she rolled over a small lump under the covers. “What’s this?” She lifted the covers and pulled out a mint green old teddy bear. “Paul!”

“What?” He asked, alarmed at her sudden outburst, rolling over to look at her. She blushed.

“Not you.. The bear.” She said embarrassed. He raised an eyebrow.

“You named your bear after me?” He said a smirk coming to his face.

“You couldn’t always sleep with me.” She said looking away.

“Aw that’s cute.” Marko said. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned and winked. She rolled her eyes looking down at the bear.

“Who gave you that?” Paul asked poking it.

“Dwayne.” She said looking over to said boy. He looked over upon hearing his name and smiled slightly.

 

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

Four year old Amethyst was walking with Dwayne, holding his hand so she wouldn’t get lost. The other boys had gone off the feed and it was Dwayne’s turn to watch Amethyst. As they walked through the crowds Amethyst looked around with big bright eyes. Suddenly something caught her eye and she stopped walking. Dwayne kept walking until he noticed she’d stopped. He crouched down and looked in the direction she was staring in. She noticed he was looking, pretended nothing happened and tried to continue walking. Dwayne smirked and picked her up. She wrapped her little arms around his neck as he rested her on his hip. He walked over to the game she had been looking at and put her on the counter. The guy behind the counter looked at Dwayne warily. After a few minutes Dwayne won the game and silently looked at Amethyst to ask what she wanted. She pointed to the mint green teddy bear that was half her size. The guy got it and handed it to her. She hugged it to her chest with a smile. Dwayne picked her up again and she kissed his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said happily.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

****

She held the bear to her chest and smiled. She got up and walked over to Dwayne who watched her curiously. She got to where he was sitting on the couch and bent over to peck his cheek. His eyebrows went up slightly, not expecting that. She smiled standing up straight before going back to the bed. She jumped on the bed making Paul bounce slightly. He laughed.

“Hey, do I get one?” He asked tapping his cheek.

“What for?”

“For being me.” He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and leaned over to peck his cheek. He grinned wider. Amethyst got up and went over to Marko, who wasn’t far from the bed, and kissed his cheek just as David walked back into the cave. She glanced at him before going back to the bed. She laid her head on the pillow but suddenly sat up again. “What wrong?” She lifted the pillow and pulled out a pointy sea shell.

“How’d that get there?” Marko asked. David glanced over and his eyes froze on the sea shell.

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

Amethyst was rarely allowed to go out without the boy’s permission so one night when she was four she asked Dwayne if he could take her outside to collect sea shells. As he leaned against the rock wall the little child wandered around near the water but far enough away. She gasped picking up a pure white sea shell with spikes around it. She smiled to herself. She ran back to the cave and Dwayne raised an eyebrow as she ran past him into the cave.

David was sitting in his chair, Paul and Marko on the couch, when Amethyst ran in and over to him. He looked down at her as she held up the white sea shell.

“I don’t want that.” He said dismissively before turning away. She frowned. Marko leaned forward.

“Can I have it, Amethyst?” He asked with a smile. She shook her head and ran back outside where she threw the sea shell away. Dwayne walked up to her.

“Why’d you do that? I thought you liked it.”

“David didn’t.”

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

****

“I threw this away.” She said running her finger along the points. She noticed Dwayne glance in David’s direction and looked at David to see the lightest shade of pink on his face. He couldn’t have gone and put it under her pillow after she left. Why would he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst found she couldn’t sleep well that morning. Of course she had been used to sleeping during the day all her life but she couldn’t fall asleep that night until the sun was just going down. As soon as the sun was hidden the boys came into the main cave from the elevator shaft. Paul went straight over to the bed and jumped on the bed so he was sitting next to her. Marko walked over as well and shook her shoulder gently.

“Come on Amethyst, wakey wakey.” He said.

“No, go away.” She said turning over.

“Paul, she won’t get up.” Marko whined. “Use your tickle powers.” Suddenly Amethyst sat up.

“I’m up! Don’t tickle me!” She said before falling back against the pillow. “So tired.” She said cloing her eyes.

“You slept all day.” Marko said.

“I couldn’t sleep, too excited.”

“About what?” Paul asked laying down next to her on his stomach.

“About being back with you guy after so long.” She said as David and Dwayne came into the main cave.

“Aw we missed you too, Pidge.” Marko said. Amethyst smiled.

“You haven’t called me that in a while.” He smiled. When Amethyst was still with the boys she always liked Marko’s birds so he used to call her Pidgin or Pidge.

 

After Amethyst got up she walked around the cave, smiling. She felt so at home, even more so than at Max’s house. She stopped grinning wider seeing a bunch of child’s drawings up on one of the caves walls. Marko popped up next to her.

“Remember these?” He said putting an arm around her shoulders. She nodded. There were tons of pictures; the cliché green grass and blue sky with a sun in the corner of the paper but instead of blue the sky was black and the sun was a white moon. There were a few pictures of the water at night and some comical drawings of Marko’s birds. Her eyes landed on a drawing that had been taped together.

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

Little five year old Amethyst was quite the artist. Whenever she and the boys were at the cave they could find her laying on her stomach in the fountain, drawing. She would draw most things she saw: The night sky, the beach, Marko’s birds, the green teddy she carried with her everywhere and anything else she found interesting. Mind you these were the drawings of a child.

One night after the boys and Amethyst went back to the cave she went into the fountain and didn’t come out for the next hour.

“Whacha doin?” Paul said coming over and trying to peek in to see what she was drawing.

“Don’t look yet!” She yelled covering the drawing with her teddy. Paul put his hands up in surrender.

“Alright, alright, I’m not looking.” He said going to sit on the couch.

Once she was finished drawing Amethyst climbed out of the fountain, drawing in one hand and teddy in the other. She ran over to Paul and got on the couch before holding out the drawing to him.

“Now I can look?” She nodded shaking the paper slightly telling him to take it. He grinned looking at the drawing. “Hey Marko, come’re.”

“What?” Marko said walking over and looking over Paul’s shoulder form behind the couch. He smiled and looked at Amethyst. “Good job, Pidge.” She smiled proudly. Dwayne came over and looked as well. He smiled and ruffed her hair.

“Hey.” She whined fixing her hair, laughing. She took the drawing back and ran over to David who remained in his chair. She held up the picture for him to take. He glanced down at her before taking the picture with a quiet sigh. He raised an eyebrow at the drawing of him and the boys with Amethyst next to David. All of the faces were smiling but his. Instead he had an angry face. He gave it back without a word but with a slight glare. Amethyst frowned looking at the picture. She ran back to the fountain and climbed in. She grabbed a black crayon and scribbled over herself in the picture.

That morning, after the boys went to sleep, Amethyst sat on her bed and looked at the drawing. Little silent tears rolled down her small cheeks. Without thinking she ripped the picture in half and threw it away.

The next night before Amethyst woke up Paul went to wake her but stopped when he noticed the ripped up drawing on the floor. He picked it up and noticed the scribble where Amethyst was. He frowned and looked at her, still asleep. He turned to glare at David before walking over.

“Can’t you stop hurting her feelings? She’s just a little girl.” He said holding out the pieces of the drawing when David gave him a confused look. David took the papers and frowned. Suddenly Amethyst was awake.She ran up to Paul and jumped. He caught her and spun her around before putting her down.

“Hey, what’s up girl?” He said with a grin.

“I wanna go to the boardwalk!” She shouted with a huge smile.

“Let’s go.” David said putting the torn pieces of the drawing him his pocket.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

****

“Are we going to the boardwalk?” Amethyst asked turning to Marko.

“We need to feed.” David said from the other side of the cave without looking at her. She nodded.

“So I’ll wait here then?”

“I’ll drop you off at the boardwalk.” Marko said with his signature grin.

 

While the boys left to go feed, Marko took Amethyst to the boardwalk.

“Alright we’ll find you when we’re done.” He said as she got off the back of his bike.

“Okay.” She said. He drove off and she walked through the boardwalk entrance. She immediately went to Video Max.

She walked inside and waved to Maria before tapping Max on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

“How was your first night back with the boys?”

“Good.” She said simply. “They really missed me. They didn’t forget about me like you said they would.”

“Obviously I was mistaken.”

“Is it alright if I come by with the boys later to pick up some of my things?” She asked.

“Of course.” He sounded sad. “I’m going to miss you. You’ve been like a daughter to me the past 12 years.” I gave him a smile.

“I’ll always think of you as a father. I told you I would still come to visit.” She said putting a hand on his arm. Then she whispered. “Plus David said when I’m 18 I can be turned.” He gave a small smile and stroked her head.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He asked.

“Of course. It’s not like I’ll miss anything from the day; you never let me leave the house during the day. That’s why I’m so pale.” She said laughing. He chuckled.

“Sorry about that. I did give you vitamin D though.”

“I hated those pills.” She said making a face. She turned around hearing the boys pull up on their bikes outside. “We’ll come by later or tomorrow night.”

“Alright take care.” He said before giving her a quick hug. She ran outside and over to the boys. Paul waved her over. She went to walk past David on his bike to Paul when David suddenly grabbed her arm. She froze and turned to him, startled. She stared at him waiting for him to speak. When he finally did her eyes widened.

“Ride with me.” The rest of the boy’s eyebrows went up.

“O-Okay.” She said. He let go and she slowly got onto the back of his bike. She swallowed as she put her arms around his waist and felt her face heat up. The red showed up clearly on her pale face causing Marko to snicker quietly. She shot him a look. He grinned before driving off. She held on tighter as David’s bike lurched forward.

The boys pulled over by the stairs and got off and walked to the railing. Amethyst put her hands on the railing and looked out at the ocean. She blushed as Paul came up behind her and hugged her from behind, putting his head on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, leaning her head back slightly.

“Can I help you?”

“No I’m good.” He said smirking before kissing her cheek.

“Hey.” She said as her face got redder. He chuckled before nuzzling his nose against her neck. They heard a low growl and turned to see David glaring. Paul moved away and stood next to Amethyst.

“Sorry.” He said to her with a light chuckle.

“It’s alright.” She said shrugging. Marko came over and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him.

“Hey you wanna get cotton candy like we used to?” He asked.

“Sure, turn around.” He raised an eyebrow but did as he was told.

“What are you-?” He was cut off as she jumped on his back. He grabbed the back of her legs as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Onward!” She said pointing forward. He chuckled before running off. Paul leaned against the railing putting his elbows on it.

“ _Lucky._ ” He whined. Dwayne shot him a glare. “Aw come on you can’t tell me you don’t think she’s hot now.” David turned to glare. “ _Seriously_ she’s-”

“ _Paul._ ” David said warningly. Paul sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

After getting cotton candy with Marko somehow the two got separated. Amethyst finished her cotton candy and threw away the stick in a trash bin. She looked around for any sign of the boys but couldn’t see them.

“Hey, you lost?” She looked at the Surf Nazi with green hair and a bunch of tattoos.

“No, I’m not.” She said going to walk away from him.

“Well then you wanna come to a party with me?” He asked putting an arm around her. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly she was pulled away and against someone else’s chest. The new person put an arm across her chest, holding her shoulder.

“Keep your hands off her.” Amethyst looked up in shock to see David. The Surf Nazi huffed, glaring at David and walked away.

“Thanks.” She said as David removed his arm.

“Don’t wander off on your own.”

“I’m a big girl; I don’t have to be with one of you all the time.”

“I’m _sure_ you could’ve handled that guy on your own.”

“You didn’t _have_ to help me!” She snapped.

“You’re impossible.” He said glaring at her. She bit the inside of her lip as the rest of the guys showed up. Marko noticed her expression and pulled her away from the group.

“I don’t see why he’s getting all worked up.” She said to Marko.

“He’s just trying to protect you.”

“I’m not a child anymore.”

“But you’re a girl,” She gave him a look. “Let me finish, that guy was a lot stronger than you.”

“Yeah but when I’m turned I’ll be able to take care of myself.”

“But you’re not 18 yet, you’re still human, for now we have to protect you.” He said stoking her cheek.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“It’s fine.” He said before kissing her forehead.

“Come on; I have to apologize.” She said. He nodded, smiling.

 

They went back to the group and Amethyst tapped David on the shoulder. He turned around, a glare still frozen on his face.

“I’m sorry about before.” She said. He nodded before turning away. She sighed and walked away. She just couldn’t win with him. She’d make him mad with whatever she did but could never fix it. Amethyst was so lost in thought that she didn’t noticed the Surf Nazi from before lurking in an alley she walked by. She let out a yelp as he pulled her into the alley and pushed her against the wall. Amethyst froze. She didn’t know what to do. She tried to move her arms but as Marko had said, the guy was too strong. She closed her eyes not knowing what was going to come next when suddenly the guy was ripped off of her and she heard the sound of someone being beat up before a dumpster opening and something thudding before it was closed. She flinched when someone touched her shoulders. She opened her eyes when she heard a familiar soothing voice.

“You’re okay.” Dwayne said. She hugged him suddenly and he held her back, stoking her head softly.

 

The two met back up with the group.

“Hey is she okay?” Paul asked when he saw how Amethyst was clinging to Dwayne’s arm.

“That guy from before jumped her. I took care of it.” Paul and Marko growled. Amethyst avoided looking into David’s eyes. She looked up and saw the Ferris wheel with all its lights. She tapped on Dwayne’s arm. He looked down at her.

“Will you go on the Ferris wheel with me?” She asked quiet, almost shyly. He nodded.

“Sure.”

  
After a few minutes waiting in line the two got on the Ferris wheel.

“Are you alright?” Dwayne asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah.. Thank you..” He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him. They sat in silence for a while until they stopped close to the top. “Hey Dwayne?”

“Hm?” He looked down at her.

“Can you teach me to ride a motorcycle?” She asked looking up at him.

“Of course, but why? You can always ride with one of us.”

“..Cause it’ll be fun.” She said simply. He chuckled.

“Alright then.”

 

Once off the Ferris wheel they met up with the others.

“Dwayne’s gunna teach me to ride a motorcycle!” She said excitedly to the others.

“Why? You can just ride with me.” Marko whined.

“I wanna learn, it’ll be fun. Then one of you can ride with _me_.” She said.

“If I get to hold onto you then alright.” Paul said with a wink. Marko hit his arm lightly.

 

Back at the cave the guys all sat down while Marko went to go get normal food. Amethyst sat next to Dwayne on the couch.

“Hey Dwayne, can I braid your hair like I used to.” She asked with a small smile.

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

At the age of four Amethyst had self-taught herself how to braid hair by watching Dwayne do hers when she asked. She was sitting on the arm of the couch next to Dwayne who was reading a book. At first she just started playing with his hair then she managed to do three small braids. Paul suddenly noticed and laughed. Dwayne saw the braids and took one out but then he noticed Amethyst frowning. He sighed and held the strand of hair back to her. She took it and re-did the braid with a big smile.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

****

Paul laughed quietly from his place on the fountain. She expected Dwayne to say no but to her, and everyone else’s, surprise he picked her up and put her on his lap, straddling his waist. She brushed his hair with her fingers a bit before starting to braid some.

“Hey, do mine too.” Paul said.

“Okay!” She said happily. Marko came back into the cave quietly with a box of pizza. He leaned over to Paul.

“She’s so innocent.” He whispered.

“Confirming she’s a virgin.” Paul whispered back. David glared at the two. Amethyst finished two braids in Dwayne’s hair before going over to where Paul said and sitting on his lap like she had been on Dwayne’s. She played with his hair before doing three small braids. Paul smirking the whole time.

 

After the five of the finished the pizza Marko had gotten they decided to go to bed since the sun was coming up soon. Amethyst went to her bed.

“Want me to stay with you?” Paul asked. She shook her head. He nodded and kissed her forehead before going with the boys to their sleeping cave.

 

The sun was still going down, the sun light no longer entered the cave, and the boys and Amethyst were still asleep. That is she _was_ until she woke up screaming from a nightmare.

 

**_~FLASHBACK~_ **

Little four year old Amethyst rarely had nightmares since the boys kept her well sheltered and protected. But the night before, when Amethyst was dropped off at Max’s while the boys ate, she found a monster movie and watched it in the back of Max’s store. She regretted it the moment it started but couldn’t stop watching it. That morning when she went to bed she was plagued with horrifying, to a four-year-old, nightmares. When it was close enough to sundown she had the most vivid and lifelike nightmare that made her wake up screaming. She quickly covered her own mouth. She knew the boys had really good hearing and didn’t want to worry them. She couldn’t help but cry thinking about her nightmare. She stopped when she heard one of the boys coming out of the cave. She looked up and saw it was David. He looked slightly annoyed but slightly worried. She quickly wiped her tears. He stopped as close as he could without being in the sunlight. She looked down.

“Sorry,…there was a spider on my arm.” She lied. He could tell she was lying but dismissed it and went back to bed.

**_~END FLASHBACK~_ **

****

Similar to that night all those years ago Amethyst couldn’t help but cry. She pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face. The night seemed to be a replay of when she was four as she heard one of the boys running out of the cave. She looked up to see David with the same annoyed yet worried expression. She wiped her tears and looked away from him. The sun had gone down far enough this time where he could go all the way to the bed.

“Why don’t you ever cry in front of me?” He asked.

“You always found it annoying… so I never cried in front of you.” He quietly sat on the bed beside her and pulled her to him, awkwardly holding her.

“Go ahead and cry.” She hugged him back gripping the back of his jacket. He rubbed her back silently and put his lips to the top of her head. She didn’t know why he was being nice but she didn’t want to question it. “What’s making you cry?”

“Nightmare.” She said quietly.

“What was it about?”

“You.. killed me instead of turning me.” He held her tighter.

“How often do you have this dream?” He asked.

“Since Max confirmed you were vampires.”

“Why would you think I would kill you?”

“You’ve hated me since I first came here.”

“Amethyst.” She shivered as he said her name. “I don’t hate you. Sure I didn’t like it when you first came here but I got used to it.”

“Don’t lie. I know you still hate-“ He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. He held the side of her face and wiped away some tears. She was thankful her face was already red from crying.

“I don’t hate you.” He said putting some of her hair behind her ear. She let her eyes close for a moment but snapped them open when she felt David’s lips against hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)
> 
> Credit to Royal5231(On fanfiction.net): for the idea of the Ferris Wheel


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst felt her face heat up as David pushed her down onto the bed so he was on top of her; their lips still locked. His hands slid down from her shoulders down her arms to her waist. He pulled away from her lips and kissed down her jaw. The second his lips touched her neck she gasped jerking her head away.

“N-no.” She said quietly. He stopped and pulled away. He looked down at her for a moment before leaving her, lying there alone and confused.

 

A few hours later, after all the boys were awake they came into the main cave.

“You awake?” Paul asked going over to Amethyst’s bed.

“Yeah.” She said sitting up slightly,

“Alright, so it’s Marko’s turn to watch you while we go eat later.” He said.

“Can I watch?” All four guys turned to her.

“Watch?” Marko asked.

“Yeah. I’ll be feeding anyway, what’s the harm if I watch?” The boys looked uneasy to each other. “I’ve seen you feed before.”

“Yeah but that was years ago.” Paul said. “We don’t wanna scare you away.”

“Aw but I love you guys, you wouldn’t ever be able to scare me away.” Paul suddenly tackle hugged her onto the bed.

“Aw I love you too!” He said before kissing her cheek. She giggled slightly as he grinned at her.

“Come on let’s go!” Marko said pulling her up from the bed, keeping a hold on her hand, before leading her out of the cave to his bike. The others followed behind and soon they were off to the boardwalk.

 

The boys parked their bikes and Amethyst and her boys walked onto the boardwalk. Amethyst couldn’t help but smile looking around at the place she called her second home. She glanced at David but he was looking off in another direction. She frowned slightly.

“When do I get to watch you guys?” She asked. David glanced over.

“Later.” He said.

“Why don’t I teach you to ride?” Dwayne offered. She turned to him with a big smile.

“Okay!” The two of them went off and left the others on the boardwalk while they took Dwayne’s bike to an empty parking lot. Dwayne sat behind Amethyst as he taught her how to ride the bike before letting he try to go around the parking lot without falling. She almost fell over once or twice but Dwayne kept them balanced. He decided she’d need more lessons and would teach her again later. They went back to the boardwalk and met up with the others.

“Hey let’s go play some games.” Marko said taking Amethyst’s hand and pulling her to some of the games.

 

Marko ended up winning Amethyst a bracelet with black and white beads and one of those small animal prizes. Soon it was late and the boys were getting hungry.

“We’re going to go feed now.” David said as the group walked to the bikes. Amethyst got on the back of Paul’s bike.

“Where do you.. eat?” Amethyst asked.

“It’s always good when we find a beach bonfire party.” Paul said looking back at her with a grin.

 

They took off and left the boardwalk heading down the beach, when they got far enough away they found a small group of about 13 having a bonfire. A few guys and girls were dancing around the fire while some were making out on the ground.

“You stay here.” Paul said as he and the boys got off the bikes. Amethyst blinked and suddenly the boys were gone. She looked over to the bonfire to see the boys had flown and landed. Amethyst got off Paul’s bike and ran closer as the boys attacked. When she had seen the boys feed by mistake all those years ago she had been further away. Watching the boys feed now, closer, she froze. Her breath caught in her dry throat and her eyes widened. When she could finally move she backed up and almost fell backwards. She walked back to the bikes and got back onto Paul’s. She sat there staring at the bike waiting for the boys to get back. She looked up when she heard them walking over. Paul wiped his mouth and smiled sheepishly. “I tried to eat neater than usual so you wouldn’t feel grossed out holding onto me.” He said getting back on the bike. “You okay?” He asked looking back at her.

“Of course.” She said finding her voice.

 

On the way back to the cave she didn’t hold on a close to him as she normally would have. Once they were all inside Amethyst went to her bed and the boys went to their cave.

“D-Dwayne?” She said suddenly. All four boys stopped and three of them looked back. “Could you stay with me for a bit. I-I need to talk to you.” The other two boys looked at him confused but left with David while Dwayne walked over to Amethyst.

“What’s wrong?” He said sitting on the side of the bed.

“Nothing’s wrong.” He gave her a look. “I-I don’t know if I can..” She trailed off but her knew where she was going.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I know, but if I don’t then I won’t be able to stay with you all forever. I don’t want to kill innocent people.”

“There are plenty of scumbags out there.”

“What if I mess up? I don’t know how to feed.”

“It’ll come to you when it’s time, don’t worry.”

“Was it easy for you?”

“Not at first but eventually it became natural.”

“Do you remember your first kill?” She asked lying down. He moved over and laid down next to her.

“Yes, very clearly, it was my father.” My brother and I grew without a mother, so I had to take care of my brother. The man was an abusive drunk.. I came home one night to find my baby brother smothered by a pillow in his crib. I found my father in the kitchen on the floor with a beer in his hand mumbling about how ‘the _thing_ wouldn’t stop crying’ I had already been a vampire for two days… I snapped and killed him.” Amethyst frowned and hugged him. He hugged her back with one arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I got to help raise you.”

“..What was your brother’s name?”

“Laddie..” He looked over and saw the sun peeking through into the cave. “The sun’s coming up.”

“Sorry, I didn’t realize the time. I’ll move to the couch.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” He said pulling her back when she went to get up. “You can trust me.” He said pulling her to lie next to him, pulling the blankets over the two of them.

“A-alright.” She said laying her head down on the pillow.

 

The next morning Amethyst woke up cuddled against Dwayne who still had an arm around her waist. She felt her face go warm when she opened her eyes to see his face right in front of hers. She closed her eyes hearing the others coming into the cave. She heard a low whistle.

“So that’s where he was, sly dog.” Marko said.

“You always gotta watch out for the quiet ones.” Paul said. Amethyst almost jumped when Dwayne spoke.

“The sun came up; I couldn’t leave.”

“ _Sure_.” Paul said, he sounded like he was by the fountain. “She just happened to put _your_ arm around her, right?”

“She looked cold.”

“Cold smold. You just wanted to hold her.” Marko said.

“Maybe.” No one spoke then suddenly Dwayne whispered in her ear. “I know you’re awake.” She opened her eyes. “The blush gives it away.” He said before poking her cheek. He chuckled as her cheeks got redder. He kissed her forehead before getting up.

 

“We’ll go get your things from Max’s tonight.” David said as everyone got on their bikes, Amethyst getting on Dwayne’s.

 

They arrived at Max’s house and went inside and up to a door that said ‘Amy’ on it.

“Um, could you guys wait out here?” She said standing in front of the door, blocking the boys.

“Aw come on, it’s not like we’re gunna go through your laundry.” Marko said before adding, “Well maybe Paul.”

“Hey!” Paul said hitting Marko’s shoulder.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” She said.

“What you leave your room a mess?”

“Uh yeah, just wait here a minute.” She said before quickly going into the room and shutting the door, locking it. She quickly went around the room and took down all of the sketches and drawings of the boys she had drawn over the years. She put all the papers in a stack and put them under her bed, covering them with her blanket. She walked back over to the door and opened it. “Alright.” She said. The boys all raised an eyebrow before walking in. The room was relatively big with a normal sized bed, neck, chair, dresser with a mirror on top and bookshelf. The walls were navy blue while the carpet was black. The furniture in the room were all a deep dark brown. The knobs of her dresser were black stars and there was a skull lamp on top along with a jewelry box and some makeup. The book shelf was filled with a few shelves of books with the rest being small knickknacks. There was a door for a closet on the other side of the bed next to a small bedside table with an alarm clock on it. There was one window with black curtains drawn. On the desk was a desk lamp, folders and notebooks, some loose paper and many drawing utensils.

“Nice room.” Paul said.

“Thanks.”

“Hey what’s this?” Marko said noticing a drawing sticking out from under the blanket.

“Don’t-“ But Marko had already pulled out the paper.

“Whoa this is awesome.” He looked at Amethyst. “Did you draw this?” She nodded shyly.

“Let me see!” Paul said looking over Marko’s shoulder. “Hey it’s us. This is amazing, Amy.” David and Dwayne walked over to look at it while Paul looked under my bed and got the rest of the paper.

“Whoa, look at all these.” Marko said taking half the pile.

“Hey, I look hot.” Paul said looking at a drawing of him on his bike.

“Wow, you drew my jacket perfectly.” Marko said. Amethyst was now completely red with embarrassment.

“Hey, why are there so many of David?” Paul asked, jealous. David took the pile Paul had a flipped through. He stopped at a picture of him in his chair. He was glaring like in all the other drawings. In the sketches of the others they were grinning or neutral. But all the drawings of David he was glaring at the viewer; glaring at Amethyst. He had never smiled at her. He had always only glared. He looked up from the paper to Amethyst who was sitting her bed, face still red, looking down as she played with her long blond hair. He walked over to her so he was in front of her. She looked up at him.

“You’re a good artist.” He said holding out the pile of papers with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)
> 
> Credit to Royal5231 (On Fanfiction.net): The idea of Dwayne teaching Amy how to ride the bikes. (I have no idea how to ride one so sorry there wasn’t a lot of details. I do wanna learn when I’m older though and by older I mean when I finally can drive my truck legally.) AND For the idea of Amethyst wanting to watch the boys feed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst couldn’t believe her eyes and ears. David had just complimented her and _smiled_ at her. She was tempted to ask if he was sick. The boys also looked surprised at their leader.

“T-Thank you.” Amethyst said to David, taking the pile of papers. His smile awkwardly went away as he turned to face the boys.

“Marko, boxes.” He said. Marko nodded and left the room only to return with four boxes folded up. He handed one to Amethyst, Paul and Dwayne.

“I’ll take care of my clothes.” Amethyst said standing up and moving in front of her dresser.

“You sure you don’t want any help?” Paul asked with a smirk.

“I think I’ll be fine.” She said with a playful glare.

“What should _we_ pack?” Marko asked.

“Um, Paul, you can get all my music. Dwayne, books. Marko, all the things on my desk and walls.” She said. The boys nodded and got to work while David sat on the bed looking through Amethyst’s sketches.

 

Once everything was in boxes the boys brought it outside.

“How are we gunna get this stuff to the cave?”

“Fly it there.” Marko said.

“Duh.” Paul added.

“You guys can fly?” Amethyst asked with wide eyes.

“Mhm, pretty cool huh?” Paul said with a smirk.

“I’m gunna be able to fly too, right?”

“Well, you’ll have to get used to it first so you don’t fly away on us.” Marko said with a laugh.

“So um, four boxes, four of you.. I’m I staying here?” She asked. David shook his head. Dwayne picked up a box and put it on top of another before picking up both of them. “So someone is going to carry _me_?”

“Unless you can ride all four bikes back at once, we’ll drop you off there then come back for our bikes.” Marko said.

“So who’s carrying me?” She asked. Suddenly she let out a squeak as someone picked her up bridal style. She did a quick sweep to see Dwayne, Paul and Marko all holding boxes. She looked up to see David and blushed.

“Put your arms around my neck.” He said glancing down at her. She gulped and did as he said. Suddenly they were off the ground and she hid her face against him. She felt a shiver go up and down her whole body when he whispered in her ear. “I won’t drop you.” She nodded against his chest but kept her face hidden. She didn’t want him to see how red her face really was.

 

Once at the cave the boys went inside the cave and put the boxes by Amethyst’s bed while David walked in, still carrying her.

“Y-you can put me down.” She stuttered. He ignored her walking over to her bed. He put her down so she was standing next to her bed. He left with the others without a word. Amethyst let out a breath and fell back onto her bed.

 

When the boys came back it was about two hours to sun rise.

“Dwayne?” Amethyst asked. Everyone looked to her. “Can you teach me to ride before the sun comes up?” She asked with puppy dog eyes. He nodded and the two went outside. They spent about an hour and a half teaching her how to balance and ride before they decided to go back inside. “Thanks Dwayne.” She said before leaning up to kiss his cheek. He ruffled her hair.

“No problem.” He said with a smile. “Get some rest.” He said before going into the inner cave.

 

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

The sun was rising and Amethyst lay on her bed staring up at the cave ceiling. She wasn’t really all that tired. Suddenly an idea wormed its way into her head. With a big smiled she got up, putting her sunglasses on before running outside. She winced at the brightness of the sun and let her eyes get used to it before climbing the steps up the side of the cliff. She went over to Dwayne’s bike, the one she had been learning to ride, and got on. She took a deep breath and started it up. She grinned before taking off towards the boardwalk.

 

She got to the boardwalk and pulled over towards the entrance, parking the bike where the boys sometimes did. She got off and held back a smile as she walked onto the boardwalk. She had never seen it during the day. She had always stayed at Max’s house during the day and they would go to the store when the sun set. She walked around looking at everything. It was much different in the daytime. For one it was much hotter and brighter, naturally. She preferred the night, the boardwalk being lit up by the lights of the rides and stores. After 17 years she never had the opportunity to go into any of the stores besides _Video Max._ Not many stores on the boardwalk interested her that much either. Although, one store did catch her attention. She smirked to herself and walked in. She looked around like a child in a toy-store at all the comics on display. She picked up a Batman comic and read the first few pages. After a few moments she noticed two younger guys watching her. She glanced up to see one kid with sort of long hair with a bandana and another with shorter hair.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” She said going back to the comic for a moment before putting it back and picking up another. The two boys walked over to her.  

“Never seen you during the day.” The one with the bandana said. She glanced up from the comic.

“Is that supposed to mean something? I prefer the night, that’s all.” She said with a shrug going back to reading.

“You hang out with that gang, don’t you?” The shorter one asked.

“Mhmm.” She hummed not bothering to look at them as she swapped comics again.

“How come we never see _them_ during the day?” Bandana asked.

“We don’t like the day, night is much more fun.”

“You sound like a vampire.” He said. She chuckled.

“Dude, I’m out during the day.” She said putting down the comic.

“Then you’re dating a vampire.” He said taking the comic she was about to pick up.

“Hey. And I’m not dating anyone.”

“So you’re single?” The shorter haired boy asked.

“That’s generally what ‘not dating anyone’ means.” She said before going for another comic. Bandana grabbed it before she could. She sighed and tuned to face them, crossing her arms. “What?”

“Why are you coming out in the day now?”

“Cause I wanted to? Why do I need to explain myself to you?” She said walking around to the other side of the display and picking up another comic only to have it pulled out of her hand and replaced by another. “’ _Vampires Everywhere!’_ ” She said reading the title. “You’re kidding right.”

“It could save your life one day.” Bandana said.

“ _Right_.” She said holding it back out to him. “I don’t want it.”

“I think you do.”

“Well I don’t” She said putting it with a bunch of random comics. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go somewhere away from you two.” She said before walking past them.

“My names Alan!” The shorter haired boy called out. She turned to look back at them.

“Alright now I can call you Alan and Bandana.” She said before turning around to walk away.

“Edgar, not Bandana.”

“I don’t really care.” She said leaving the store.

 

Amethyst looked at her watch and sighed. It had only been about an hour but being so used to sleeping during the day she was extremely tired. She made her way back to where she left Dwayne’s bike and rode home to the cave.

Amethyst parked the bike where she found it and went into the cave. She made her way in and let herself collapse on her bed.

It seemed like only minutes had gone by when Amethyst woke up to Paul shaking her.

“Hey wake up sleepy head.” He said as he continued to shake her shoulder.

“I’m up, I’m up.” She said sitting up. She looked at Paul who was just looking at her. “Is there something on my face?” He shook his head before getting up. The boys waited outside while Amethyst changed. She climbed out of the cave and walked over to the boys who were waiting on their bikes. “So who am I riding with tonight?”

“Oh, oh, me! Pick me!” Paul said raising his head. Amethyst giggled before going over to his bike and getting on behind him. “I like your skirt.” He said looking back at her, putting his hand on her bare knee for a moment before putting his hand back on his bike handle.

 

Once they got to the boardwalk before the boys drove in Amethyst stopped Paul.

“Can I go off by myself for a bit; I wanna go to that concert.”

“Sure.” He said letting me get off. The boys rode off and I made my way to the concert where some buff guy with a saxophone was singing. It was really crowded and there were a few barrels with fire. She pushed through the crowd to find a small area where there was room for her. She listened to the music for a while before it got boring and she pushed her way back through the crowd. Right before she got out of the crowd she tripped over someone’s foot. She gasped as she fell to the ground. Just before she hit someone grabbed her and pulled her against them. She looked up to see a brown haired guy.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” She said. He gave a sheepish smile and let go of her. She felt her cheeks turn red from embarrassment. “Um, I have to go.” She said walking backwards a bit before running off to find the boys before the boy had a chance to respond. She didn’t have to find the boys right away; she could always walk around and find them later.

After about 10 minutes of walking around she decided to go and find the boys, it wouldn’t be hard since they were the only for people on motorcycles on the boardwalk. She turned around quickly and walked right into someone.

“Oh! I’m sorry.” She said looking up to see the brown haired boy from before. “Oh.. Hi.”

“Hi.” He said with a chuckle. “I never got your name.” He said as they started walking together.

“I never got yours either.” She said.

“I asked you first.” He said with a smile. She returned it.

“I’m Amethyst.”

“Amethyst? Like the purple rock?” She nodded taking out her necklace and showing him. “Neat. I’m Michael.”

“Nice to meet you, Michael.” She said with a smile.

“So, you, uh, you like motorcycles?” He asked.

“Yeah, my friend’s teaching me to ride one.”

“You wanna go for a ride with me?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“My bike’s right over there.” He pointed to a red bike parked by the fence.

“Alright.” She said shyly. He led her over to his bike and got on. Suddenly she heard the boys pull up on their motorcycles. She gulped slightly and didn’t look over.

“Where are you goin, Amethyst?” She heard David say.

“Michael offered me a ride.”

“Come on.” Michael said before taking her hand.

“Amethyst.” David said more sternly. She felt a shiver go down her spin. She turned to look at him and he gave her a look that said. ‘Get over here.’ She swallowed and pulled her hand from Michael’s before walking over to David. She went to get on the back of his bike when he stopped her, grabbing her chin lightly, then leaning down and capturing her lips. Her eyes widened and her face flushed. He pulled away and smirked at Michael before letting Amethyst get on the back of his bike. She glanced at the other boys to see shifting their glares from Michael to David. “You know where Hudson’s Bluff is overlooking the point?” Michael looked away for a moment before pointing to David’s bike.

“I can’t beat your bike.”

“You don’t have to beat me, Michael. You just have to try and keep up.” David said before revving his engine. He started to pull away and turned his head. “Hold on tight.” He said before looking forward and taking off. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped the front of his shirt. She could hear the other boys laughing and whooping. They got to the stairs and rode down them no problem. They got onto the beach and Amethyst couldn’t help but smile she loved riding with the boys and it made it even more exciting to be riding with David. David let out a loud howl and she couldn’t help but laugh. She looked behind them to see Michael was the last one of them. She heard Paul laugh and looked to see him right beside her. He looked over and grinned at her. She grinned back. Soon they were going under the docks then through the woods. When they got close enough to Hudson’s Bluff the others pulled back some and Michael caught up to David. “Come on!” He taunted. Michael started to go a bit ahead of them. “Come on, Michael.” Right before they got to the edge Michael did a quick turn and fell over right before the drop off. David slowed his bike and they hit the edge safely. Amethyst looked down the cliff and gripped onto David tighter. He put a hand on one of her arms. He let go and she got off the bike. She looked over to see Michael getting up.

“What the hell are you doing, huh?” He yelled going over to David before punching him. Amethyst gasped and jumped. The others got off their bikes and pulled Michael back. “Just you! Come on! Just you!” David turned to look at Michael with a smile. “Come on, just you.”

“How far are you willing to go, Michael?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)
> 
> So yeah movie events start this chapter. I won't have everything from it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

The boys and Amethyst went down into the cave and Michael followed. Paul picked her up before jumping down off the small little drop at the bottom. He put her down with a chuckle.

“Hit the rock box, girl.” She grinned and went over to where his boom box was. He got up on the fountain and she handing it to him. He grinned putting it on. Dwayne came over and grabbed her hands and pulled up her with them.

“Not bad, huh?” David said as he began the story of the cave. “This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 85 years ago. Too bad they build it on the fault. In 1906 when the big one his San Francisco the ground opened up and this place took a header.” David clapped his hands together. “Right into the crack. So now it’s ours.” Paul took out a smoke and lit a match.

“So check it out, _Mikey._ ” He said before laughing and lighting the cigarette.

“Can I have a drag?” She asked him. He frowned.

“You don’t need it.” He said shaking his head, his big brother mood coming out.

“Marko, food.” David said. She smirked and took it from him and turned around before he could take it back. She took a drag and hopped down. She walked over to David and held it out to him. “That’s what I love about this place. You ask, then you get.” He frowned slightly but took it and smiled slightly. “Thank you.” She smiled back and let Paul help her back up onto the fountain.

“You smoke?” Paul asked.

“Yeah.”

“The whole time you’ve been here I haven’t seen you smoke.”

“Well I guess I was just... forgot. I’ve been so busy with all of you.” David sat down in his chair and Michael sat a few feet away from him. Dwayne sat on the couch and Paul sat down across from Michael. Amethyst went to walk past David to sit next to Dwayne when David stopped her grabbing her arm gently but firmly. She looked down at him. He smirked at her and pulled her into his lap so she sat sideways. She felt my face heat up and swallowed as he put an arm around her waist to keep her from falling and his other hand on her bare leg right below where her skirt stopped. A few awkward moments later Marko came back.

“It’s Feeding time. Come and get it, boys.” Marko said as he came in carrying a _Coca Cola_ box with Chinese food boxes in it.

“Chinese. Good choice.” David said as Marko handed him one. He handed one to Amethyst before tossing one to Dwayne.

“Over here, bud.” Paul said holding up his hands to catch it. Marko tossed one and he caught it.

“Guest’s first.” David said holding out his box. Michael put up a hand, shaking his head slightly. “You don’t like rice? Tell me, Michael, how could a billion Chinese people be wrong?” Paul laughed. “Come on.” Michael took the box and took a fork full of rice. “How are those maggots?” The boys laughed. Michael looked at David in question. “Maggots, Michael. You’re eating maggots. How do they taste?” Paul laughed quietly. Michael looked down into the box then suddenly threw down the box, spitting out the rice. All the boys started laughing.

“ _David._ ” Amethyst said looking at him. He looked at her and stopped smiling before looking away and clearing his throat.

“Sorry about that.” David said. “No hard feelings, huh?”

“No.” Michael said quietly.

“Why don’t you try some noodles?” David said holding out Amethyst’s box. Michael looked inside and closed his eyes. The guys started laughing again.

“They’re worms.” Michael said.

“What do you mean, they’re worms?” David said looking down into the box. He used his chopsticks and grabbed a bunch of noodles.

“Don’t eat..” Michael said as David put up to Amethyst’s mouth she instinctively opened her mouth. She blushed at the fact he was feeding her.

“They’re only noodles, Michael.” Michael grabbed the box and looked in it.

“Nice ‘ _worms_ ’.” Paul said laughing. She swallowed the noodles.

“Guys, cut it out.” She said.

“Aw chill out, girl.” Paul said. David motioned Marko over and whispered in his ear.

“Get the wine.” Marko put down his box and went to get the bottle of ‘wine’. He handed it to David who popped the cork out and took a drink. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste. He opened them and looked at Michael. He held out the bottle to him. “Go ahead Michael…” David smirked. “Take a drink.” Michael looked at the bottle before taking it. Amethyst looked at David but he avoided looking at her. Michael took a drink and the others cheers. Michael handed the bottle back to David and looked a bit dazed. “Let’s go for a ride.” David said handing the bottle back to Marko who took a small sip before putting it back.

“Can I come?” Amethyst asked. David looked hesitant a moment before nodding. “I’m riding with Marko.” Marko grinned, coming over and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her off of David’s lap.

 

They rode to the bridge where the train goes over.

“Perfect timing.” David said as they all started walking along the track.

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“Michael wants to know what’s going on.” David said. “Marko? What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. What’s going on Paul?” Marko asked.

“Wait a minute.” Paul said laughing. “ _Who_ want to know?”

“Michael wants to know.” Dwayne said.

“I think we should let Michael know what’s going on.” David said putting an arm around Michael’s shoulders.

“Yeah.” Paul said with a big grin. David and Michael turned to look towards everyone else. They were both grinning.

“Marko.” David said.

“Good night, Michael.” He said with a little wave. “Bombs away.” He said as he stepped off. The grin was wiped off Michael’s face.

“Bottoms up, man.” Paul said snapping his fingers before stepping off with a “woo!” Then Dwayne silently went over.

“Come with us, Michael.” David said before stepping off. Michael and Amethyst both got on the ground and looked over the edge. She grinned seeing them all hanging there, Paul and Marko playing around.

“Michael Emerson! Come on down!” David said before chuckling.

“You going?” She asked. Michael looked hesitant. Amethyst shrugged before getting down and grabbing onto the bar to the left of David. I grinned at him and he grinned back. Michael soon came down and hung onto the bar in front of David.

“Yeah Michael!” He got down in front of David.

“Play a game! Let’s play a game!” Paul laughed.

“Welcome aboard, Michael!” He said laughing more.

“Fun, huh?” David said darkly. Suddenly they heard the train blowing its horn. Paul started head banging. “Hold on!” David shouted as the bars they were holding on to began shaking violently.

“Yeah!” Paul laughed before letting go. Amethyst watched him fall and felt fear spread through her even though she knew he was okay.

“Don’t be scared, Michael!” Marko shouted before letting go and falling with a yell. Dwayne fell next, silently. Suddenly I lost my grip and slipped. Michael screamed my name. I didn’t scream but gasped as I fell. I closed my eyes tightly and let the fear consume me till I faded into unconsciousness.

 

When Amethyst woke up she was in someone’s arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see David. He was carrying her into the cave. He looked down seeing she was awake.

“Are you alright?” He asked. She nodded slightly.

“Yeah, I think so. When did we get to the cave? Where are the others?”

“You fainted after you… fell. They’re on their way, they had to bring Michael home.” He said. He walked over to her bed and put her down.

“You caught me?” He nodded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to come. It was too dangerous.” He said sighing. “Listen. I want Michael to be your first kill.” She blinked at him.

“What?”

“You’re turning 18 in a week. You can’t stay half forever once you drink. It’ll eat away at you.”

“I don’t want to kill him. I won’t kill an innocent person.”

“You just don’t wanna kill him because you like him.” He said making a face.

“So what if I do?” She asked. David looked hurt for a split second then anger flashed in his eyes. “I only just met him how could I like him?” I said. The anger slightly lessened in his eyes. She sighed and leaned back against her pillows. She bit her lip. David sighed and stood up. She reached out and grabbed his sleeve. He looked down at her. “I will feed, but not from anyone innocent. Get Michael to kill someone or go to prison, then I’ll… eat him.” David chuckled slightly.

“Is that a challenge?” She smiled slightly. Then suddenly the rest of the boys came in the cave. They looked over at the two. David put a hand on her head and stroked her hair slightly before walking away toward the cave the boys sleep in. Marko suddenly popped up in her face making her jump. He grinned.

“Hey, want me to stay with you tonight?” He asked. Amethyst tilted her head in confusion. “I mean Paul and Dwayne have before.” She chuckled and nodded. He grinned, jumped on the bed next to her and gave her a big hug. She looked up to see David’s reaction to see that he’d already left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst woke the next night with Marko’s arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. He shifted slightly as she opened her eyes. She blushed as he pulled her closer. A moment later he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Hey Pidge.” He grinned.

“Hi.” She smiled. He kissed her cheek and sat up, stretching. She sat up and he chuckled before reaching over and fixing her hair.

“Bed head.” He said. She blushed.

“When did you take off your jacket?” She asked tilting her head noticing he was only in his white sleeveless shirt.

“This morning; Got a little hot.” He said with a shrug.

“I never noticed how muscular you are.” She said then blushed realizing what she said. He grinned and flexed.

“Tell Paul that next time we have an arm wrestling contest.” He said. She giggled and suddenly the rest of the boys came into the main cave. Marko grabbed his jacket and put it on. Paul came over and jumped onto the bed.

“You two have a good morning?” He asked with a smirk. Marko smirked.

“The best.” He said. Paul turned to Amethyst.

“My turn next. I only shared your bed when you were like three.” He said with a slight pout. David and Dwayne walked over.

“Shouldn’t it be my turn?” David asked. Everyone looked at him and Amethyst blushed. “It _is_ only fair.” He said with a slight smirk.

“… I-If you want.” Amethyst said, not knowing what else to say. He continued to smirk before turning and walking towards the cave entrance.

“Let’s go.”

 

The five rode to the boardwalk, Amethyst riding with Dwayne. They parked their bikes and started to walk around the boardwalk.

“Stick close to us, huh.” Paul said putting his arm around Amethyst shoulders. She nodded with a smile. They walked around a bit before stopping to hang out by the rail near the stairs to the beach. Amethyst sat on the railing facing the ocean. Paul and Marko leaned on the rail next to her and David and Dwayne next to them. Marko tapped my arm.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“My birthday isn’t for another week or so.” She said shrugging. “You guys don’t have to get me anything for my birthday.”

“I want to.” Marko said.

“I don’t want anything. Just to stay with you all forever.” Paul grinned and went behind her and hugged her putting his face against her back.

“You’re gunna make me fall.” She giggled.

“I won’t let you fall.” He chuckled. He moved his head from her back to her side; she lifted her arm and put it behind his neck. She blushed as his face was close to her bust. She looked down at him as he grinned up at her. Neither noticed David’s death glare at Paul. Paul put his ear against her bust making David grip the railing tightly. Paul chuckled. “I can hear your heart beat.” Amethyst blushed more as Paul slightly pressed his face against her bust.

“H-Hey I’m hungry, I’m gunna go get something to eat.” She said swinging her legs over the railing and hopping down making Paul let go.

“I’ll go with you.” Marko said taking her hand and starting to walk away from the other three boys.

 

Amethyst and Marko went to a small pizza restaurant. They each ate before heading back to the boys. Amethyst ran over to the rail and leaned against it her hands on the rail. The other three boys glanced at her as Marko walked back. David glanced at Amethyst out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow as she suddenly started undoing her boots. He turned his head to watch as she took off her boots and vaulted over the railing and onto the sand below.

“Where are you going?” Paul asked leaning on the railing with an amused look. She looked back with a smile. She turned and ran towards the water. Marko leaned on the railing next to Paul.

“What’s she doing?” He asked smiling.

“Dunno.” Paul said shrugging.

 

Amethyst ran to the water and stood there, closing her eyes. She breathed in deeply, holding her hands behind her back. She looked back towards the boys and saw Marko and Paul were messing around. Dwayne was leaning against the railing his back towards the ocean. She looked at David to see him watching her. He noticed her looking and turned his head. She smiled slightly and started walking around to collect sea shells. After finding four shells she approved of she put them in her small bag then made her way back to the boys. She went up to the railing and climbed up and leaned over the railing. Dwayne came over and lifted her up and over. She smiled.

“Thanks.” He nodded with a small smile. She reached into her bag and pulled out three of the four. She handed one to Dwayne, Marko then Paul. Dwayne smiled.

“Thanks Pridge.” Marko said looking at his.

“Yeah thanks babe.” Paul said also looking at his. Amethyst glanced at David to see him looking at the shells the boys had. She bit her lip before walking up to him. He raised his eyebrows slightly as she reached into the bag and pulled out the fourth shell. She held it out to him.

“You don’t have to take-“ He picked it up. She looked up at him. He smiled slightly.

“Thanks.” Amethyst held her breath as David leaned down to peck her cheek. She felt her cheeks heat up. He looked at the shell before slipping it in his pocket. “We should feed.” He said to the others. “Marko, take Amethyst home then meet up with us.”

“Sure.” Marko said. “Come on.” He said with a smile, taking her hand.

 

Once Marko dropped Amethyst off at the cave he went to meet up with the others and Amethyst got ready for bed. She had just gotten in bed when the boys came back. Paul, Marko and Dwayne went to their sleeping cave while David stayed behind. Amethyst turned to look at him.

“Are you going to sleep with me tonight?” She asked. She noticed a hint of pink on his cheeks. “I-I meant-“

“I know what you meant.” He said taking off his coat and gloves before getting in next to her.

“I never thanked you for saving me before.” She said. “…Thank you”

“No problem.”

“I’ve never seen you without your coat.”

“Figured it would be too hot with it on.” He said turning on his side to face her. She awkwardly shifted so she was on her back. “Why did you draw more pictures of me than the others?”

“No reason.” She said quickly. He sat up and leaned on his elbow.

“That’s a lie.” He said with a smirk. She blushed and turned to face away from him before he could see. But he did and chuckled before laying back down.

 

The next night the boys went to the main cave before David and Amethyst woke up. They looked over at the two and started snickering. David was holding Amethyst to his chest, her back to him, and she held his hand against her chest; their fingers laced together.

“Shut up.” David said quietly enough to not wake Amethyst. Suddenly Amethyst started to wake up. She had forgotten he was the one in bed with her and hugged his arm closer to her chest before turning to face him and sliding an arm around him. He smirked and did the same to her.

“Awww.” Marko and Paul said. Amethyst opened her eyes and blushed, seeing David’s face right in front of hers. She sat up quickly and looked down at his smirking face.

“Sleep well?” Marko teased. Amethyst blushed brightly and hid her face against her pillow. She let out a slight gasp and felt her face heat up more as David slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. She turned her head to look back at him to see him smirking. She turned and looked forward.

“Getting a little too comfy there, eh David.” Paul said. David made a noise before taking his arms from around her. He got up and put his coat on. Amethyst looked back at him. He turned back to look at her.

“We’ll meet you outside.” He said before leaving the cave with the others.

 

After Amethyst got dressed in short black shorts with fishnet tights, a white tank top with black fish net underneath and boots that went about mid-calf. She went outside to where the boys were waiting on their bikes. David saw her and put his cigarette behind his ear. He watched curiously as she walked over and sat behind him. He looked back at her when she took his cigarette from behind his ear and put it between her lips. She took a drag before he took it from her.

“That’s a bad habit.” He said. She smirked.

“Hypocrite.” He smirked back.

“Immortal.” She opened her mouth to respond but closed it again and he smirked more.

“I’m _going_ to be immortal.”

“Until then.” He said putting it behind his ear again. Amethyst sighed and put her arms around him as he and the boys started up their bikes and rode to the Boardwalk.

 

When they got there Amethyst got off and turned to David.

“I’m going to go see Max; I’ll catch up with you guys later.” David nodded and watched as she smiled before turning to run to Video Max.

 

She walked into the store and looked around. She spotted Max towards the back of the store and made her way over. She smiled as she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled when he saw her. She suddenly hugged him and he gladly hugged back.

“How’ve you been?” She asked.

“It’s been quiet with you gone.” He said. “How are the boys?”

“I’m keeping them out of trouble.” She said with a smirk. He smiled and put a hand on her head.

“So, the boys are treating you right.”

“Oh course. They’re like my four big brothers.” She said with a smile.

“As long as you’re happy.” He said. He reached over to the counter and picked up a lolly pop before handing it to me. “Cherry; your favorite.” She smiled and took it.

“Thanks. I’d better catch up with the boys.” He smiled sadly.

“Of course. Take care of yourself.” He said leaning down to kiss her forehead. She gave him another hug.

“You too, Max.” She said before leaving the store.

 

She walked around until she found Paul smoking a cigarette, leaning against a wall. She walked over and took it from him switching it with her lolly. He raised an eyebrow but put the lolly in his mouth as she took a drag. She handed him back the smoke and took the lolly from his mouth putting it into hers. He smirked dropping the smoke and stepping on it.

“You could have asked.” He said.

“That would be no fun.” She said. He smirked more and pulled her over putting and arm around her. She blushed as he took the lolly from her mouth.

“I really liked that flavor.” He said going to put it in his mouth; she took it back before he could.

“Mine.” She said. He smirked.

“I know another way to taste it.” He said before grabbing her chin gently and leaning down and capturing her lips. Her eyes widened and she felt her face start burning. She felt completely frozen in place as he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He pulled away and she blinked. He smirked but then looked behind her and his smirk vanished. She turned around to see David standing there, death glaring at Paul. Amethyst bit her lip. David looked to her and her blush deepened. He motioned her over. Paul removed his arms as she gulped before walking over. He slid an arm around her waist before turning and walking away from Paul. Amethyst turned her head to look behind them at Paul but David squeezed her side, she glanced up at him as they walked. He wasn’t glaring but he didn’t exactly look happy. She swallowed.

“Where are we going?” She asked and bit her lip as he glanced down at her.

“I’m dropping you off home, the boys and I need to eat.” He said as they neared David’s bike. She nodded. He got on and she got on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and put her head against his back as he started up the engine before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst got off of David’s bike and went to walk into the cave when David grabbed her arm. She turned to look at him and he pulled her closer and put his arm around her. She blushed and looked down slightly. He lifted her chin and brought his lips down to capture hers. She felt her face start burning but couldn’t help but kiss back. David smirked into the kiss before pulling away. She looked away embarrassed. He chuckled, turning her face back to look at him and stroked her cheek.

“I can see why Paul kissed you, tastes great.” He said with a smirk. He leaned back down and took her lips in his, licking her lips slowly. "mmmm." Her eyes widened slightly as he took her bottom lip between his teeth gently. She felt her heart pounding as she opened her mouth shyly. He slipped his tongue in and touched hers. She felt shivers go down her back as they kissed. He pulled away and smirked at her and she looked away before clearing her throat.

“I’m going to go to bed.” She said. She glanced at him to see him smirking before she walked down into the cave. She sighed and let herself fall onto her bed. She reached up and touched her lips. “They both kissed me.” She whispered. “ _Paul_ kissed me.” She bit her lip. She sighed and closed her eyes. “He _kissed_ me.” She let out another sigh and turned over. She laid there for a while before she heard the boys return. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. She heard them jump down into the main cave.

“I don’t understand why you’re all worked up, man.” Paul said.

“You kissed her.” David growled.

“We’ve seen _you_ kiss her.” Paul said.

“Paul, shut up.” Marko said.

“What does it matter if I kissed her?” Paul asked. “I bet she liked it.” She could hear the smirk in his voice.

“ _Paul_.” Marko warned.

“I bet she’d want me to kiss her again… Maybe more.” Suddenly there was a sound of shuffling and someone getting pushed against the wall of the cave.

“You’ll wake Amethyst.” Dwayne said.

“He’s not exactly making a move. A kiss here and there is nothing.” Paul said. Amethyst heard David start growling. She was a little worried about if David would do anything to Paul so she shifted on the bed.

“Do this another time.” Dwayne said. “Do you want her to wake up to this?” They we quiet for a moment the she heard them move towards the inner cave. Amethyst bit her lip. They were fighting over her. She let out a sigh.

 

 

Close to early morning Amethyst got up and ran out of the cave. She went over to Dwayne’s bike and hopped on before riding towards the Boardwalk. She smiled to herself as she rode, the wind whipping her hair around.

She parked the bike and got off. She winced at the sun as it rose higher. She walked around; since it was still early there weren’t many people there yet. She looked around and suddenly made eye contact with Michael. He eyes widened slightly and she quickly ran away. She knew he had seen her because he had started making his way towards her. She didn’t know where to go so she ducked into the comic book store. Alan and Edgar looked up as she ducked behind a comic display. The two and a blond boy they were talking to looked at her confused and like she had gone crazy.

“That’s the girl my brothers obsessed about.” The boy said to the other two.

“If he asks, I’m not here.” She whispered. They all gave her a strange look before looking up as Michael came in.

“Sam, uh, have you… have you seen that girl?” He asked. The blond boy, Sam, shook his head.

“No, haven’t seen her.”

“No.”

“Nope.” Edgar and Alan agreed.

“Right… thanks.” Michael sighed before leaving the store. Amethyst pecked up over the display to check if the coast was clear.

“Thanks.” She said standing up and looking at the three boys. They nodded still giving her a weird look.

“No problem.” Sam said.

“I’m… I’m gunna go.” She said awkwardly before leaving the store and running back to Dwayne’s bike. She quickly started up the bike before riding home.

 

Amethyst got off the bike and sighed, going back inside the cave. She went over to her bed and just fell on it and immediately fell asleep.

 

Amethyst woke the next night when the boys came into the main cave. She noticed David and Paul throwing glares at one another. David looked at Amethyst, dropping his glare, and walked over before sitting on the bed next to her. He smirked.

“You know, you should wait until we’re asleep to take a bike and go off on your own.” He said. Aethyst blushed embarrassed about being caught.

“I just went to the comic book store.” She said with a shrug.

“The one those two twerps work at?” Paul asked. She nodded.

“Did you see Michael?” David asked.

“Yeah but I avoided him.” She said. David glared at the wall slightly. “Really.” He didn’t say anything but stood up and motioned everyone to leave the cave.

 

Amethyst rode with Dwayne to the boardwalk and once they got there and she got off. Paul came over and took her hand before running away from the rest of the boys.

“Paul, what are you-?” She gasped out looking back at the boys to see David glaring, Marko face-palming and Dwayne shaking his head. “Where are we going?” Paul only laughed as they ran.

Paul ran Amethyst through the crowds of people and down towards the beach then to a secluded part where it was dark.

“Paul what are we doing here?” She asked confused and out of breath from running. He chuckled and sat down pulling her down to sit next to him.

“You really grew up huh?”

“Yeah, I guess. But in a few days I’ll be 18 forever. Hey ya know what I’ve been wondering. How old are all of you?” She asked.

“Physically or literally?” He asked.

“Both.”

“Well David’s the oldest, then Dwayne then me then Marko. Physically David’s 21, Dwayne’s 23, Marko’s 18 and I’m 19.” He said.

“So really neither of you,” She said referring to him and David. “should have kissed me.” She avoided his gaze. He smirked.

“That won’t stop me.” He said suddenly pinning her to the sand. She gasped and blushed. She felt her body freeze up when he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He moved from her lips to her jaw bone kissing down to her neck.

“P-Paul.” She said nervously. He continued to kiss her neck. “Paul.” Suddenly he grazed his normal teeth down her neck. “S-Stop!” Suddenly he was thrown off of her. She gasped and sat up to see David glaring down at Paul who was on his back. Paul sat up and glared at David. Both started growling. “P-Please don’t fight.” The two looked to her, their glares fading. “I don’t wanna ruin your friendship… Maybe I should I move back in with Max…”

“NO!” Both boys shouted. Amethyst jumped slightly.

“Don’t… Don’t go back to Max.” Paul said.

“I just got you back.” David said. Amethyst blushed.

“ _We_ just got you back.” Paul corrected glaring at David. David glared back and cleared his throat and if there had been a little more light Amethyst would have seen the slight pink that went across David’s face.

“G-Guys.” They looked at her. “I wanna go home.” She said standing up. “I’m gunna ask Dwayne to take me back.” David shook his head.

“I’ll take you back.”

“No I’ll ask Dwayne.” She said looking down. David moved closer.

“Amethyst… I’ll take you home.” He said. “Come on.” She looked down at Paul who just sighed and let himself fall back into the sand. He waved his hand.

“I’ll see you back at the cave, Amy.” He said before sighing.

“Come on.” David said. Amethyst nodded and followed David away from the beach, back through the crowd and to the bikes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

David and Amethyst got off his bike and she walked ahead to go into the cave. David watched her for a moment before following. Once inside, Amethyst went straight to her 'room' and pulled her curtains closed. David was following but stopped once she pulled them closed. He could see her, through the curtain, get on her bed and lay down. He hesitated but walked over and slowly pulled back the curtain.

"Amethyst…" She didn't answer. He could tell from her breathing that she was still awake. He took off his gloves and overcoat and laid them over the headboard of the bed. He looked at her for a few minutes before slowly reaching to touch her shoulder. "Amethyst." She flinched slightly. She knew he was still there since she didn't hear him leave but his voice breaking the silence startled her. He took his hand back and glanced at the entrance of the cave. He looked back down at her. He sat on the bed. Amethyst sat up and looked at him.

"What do you want?" She asked. He looked at her and she looked away.

"Do you like Paul?" Amethyst looked at him in confusion.

"Of course I like him, I like all of you."

"Not what I meant and you know it." She looked away.

"Kinda I guess." David frowned. "But-" Before she could finish he reached over and gently held her chin, turning her to face him. Her eyes looked away. David looked at her for a moment before quickly leaning down to capture her lips. Her eyes flew to look at him. His were closed and he slid his hand from her chin to cup her face. She let her eyes close and leaned into the kiss. After a moment David shifted and slipped an arm around her waist. She, in turn, put her arms around his neck. She pulled away from the kiss, making David growl slightly but open his eyes. Amethyst looked at him shyly. "But… I like you too." David didn't say a word but proceeded to join their lips once more. His other arm snaked around her and held her close. Within a split second Amethyst was sitting on his lap, straddling his waist, their lips still locked, her fingers tangled in his hair. After a few moments Amethyst pulled away again. "I-I need to breath still." David chuckled making Amethyst's chest vibrate.

"Soon that will no longer be a necessity." He reached up and stroked her hair gently. She smiled, a bright blush forming on her face. She suddenly frowned and looked at him.

"I don't want you two to fight; you're brothers." David sighed.

"Brothers fight. He just needs to understand that-" David stopped himself.

"Understand what?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. You look exhausted."

"Thanks." She laughed.

"You should get some sleep." He lifted her off his lap, making her blush more when she realized where she'd been sitting, and placed her beside himself before getting up.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?"

"Of course." He reached down and stroked her hair again. "I just need to have a talk with Pau-" Amethyst grabbed his arm.

"Please." Even though she only said the one word, her pleading expression and the sadness in her eyes made him stay.

"Alright."

"Thank you." She whispered as they both got into the bed. She blushed when David pulled her against him but she also surprised him a bit when she snuggled up to him with a big smile. He kissed her forehead and the two closed their eyes.

The next night the five went to the board walk like usual. The boys went to feed while Amethyst was supposed to go to Max's to wait for them. Instead she walked around just taking in the sites. After a few minutes walking by herself, she sensed someone following her. She kept walking then finally turned around just as Michael caught up to her.

"I finally found you."

"M-Michael… hi." The last time Amethyst talked to him was right before she fell; when everyone was holding on underneath the train tracks. Then she'd ran from him, and hid in the comic book store.

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Amethyst started walking. "What about?" Michael grabbed her arm, gently, to get her to face him.

"You know what."

"I-I actually don't. Ya wanna clue me in?" Amethyst asked with a small chuckle.

"What did they do to me?"

"Who?"

"You know who." Michael almost growled. He didn't like that she was acting like she didn't know anything.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Amethyst shook her head and pulled her arm away before walking away. Michael followed after her with a scowl.

"Oh really? You don't know that those four guys you hang out with are-are bloodsuckers?"

"What? Are you drunk?" Amethyst laughed she walked over to the railing and looked out at the ocean. She secretly wished the boys would come back and make Michael go away and stop asking all these questions.

"No I'm not drunk. What was in that bottle they gave me?"

"The wine? Just what it sounds like, wine."

"It didn't taste like wine."

"Have you ever tasted wine?"

"Yes."

"You probably haven't tried them all."

"Cut the crap, Amethyst." He turned her to look at him and leaned down. "What did they do to me? My brother and his friends seem to think they turned me into one of them… but not."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amethyst said quietly.

"You do. Now, tell me."

"Mich-"

"Michael. I think it's best you walk away." The two looked to see David standing a few feet away, and behind him were the rest of the guys. Michael backed away from Amethyst and glared at David. "Amethyst." David said not taking his eyes from Michael's. Amethyst quickly made her way over to him and he slipped an arm around her waist before they walked away. The rest of the guys glared at Michael more before following. "Don't leave my side." David said looking forward. Amethyst frowned then got an idea.

"Only if you hold my hand." She said boldly. David blinked and looked down at her. She looked away shyly. David frowned and glanced around before looking away and silently taking her hand. Amethyst looked at him and he looked rather annoyed and somewhat embarrassed. She looked forward and couldn't help but smile as she gripped his hand. He glanced down and saw her smile and his expression softened.

The rest of the night wasn't really that eventful and soon it was the next night. The group settled by the railings by the ocean. Marko and Paul were fooling around and Dwayne was calmly watching the water. David was smoking a cigarette and Amethyst was sitting on the railing watching the people around them. All the boys shifted and looked over to see Michael approach. He raised his hands defensively.

"I come in peace." He looked from David, who was glaring, to Amethyst. "I just want to talk to you." Amethyst hopped off the railing and took a step towards him. David grabbed her wrist to stop her and she could hear a low growl coming from him as he watched Michael.

"I'll stay in your sight." Amethyst said. David looked at her, his expression softening, and he reluctantly let go. He looked back to Michael, giving him a silent warning, as Amethyst walked over. The two walked far enough away. "Look, I know what you're going to say but, you should really be talking to David about this."

"But you should know, right? You can't live with them and not know. You… you can't be one of them, I've seen you during the day."

"No, not yet. We're waiting until I'm 18."

"You're still human."

"Yeah."

"And you plan on turning?"

"Of course, they're my family."

"Some family… Ame, they kill people."

"Bad people."

"Really? So all the kids and girls that go missing, that wasn't them?"

"Stop trying to turn me against them."

"You're defending killers."

"I'm defending my brothers. We all do what we have to, to survive, Michael. Just think of it like this: animals eat plants right, Humans eat animals, and vampires eat humans. It's the food chain, look it up." Amethyst said before turning to walk back. Michael grabbed her arm to stop her. Amethyst noticed David take a step forward and shook her head at him. She turned back to Michael. "Look, I'm sorry they turned you without telling you, I really am, but I can't reverse it. It's really not that bad."

"Not that bad?"

"You'll live forever, Michael, you'll never age. You're gunna see the future."

"What about my family?"

"You're have to talk to the head if you wanted them to be turned too."

"Who? David?" Amethyst shook her head.

"No, not him… I can't tell you… I'm sorry."

"Can you really bring yourself to kill innocent people?"

"I'm only going to kill bad people."

"And you're going to decide if they deserve death? You're going to be a monster."

"No… I'll be killing the real monsters; the murderers and rapists."

"Ame…-"

"Just stop. And don't call me that."

"Amethyst, you're going to be a killer. Those guys… they're not good for you."

"You barely know me, why do you care?"

"Because it's happening to me…" He glanced at the boys, who were all watching him. "And I don't want to end up hurting my family or anyone else."

"I'm sure you'll be able to control yourself."

"I can't just leave my mom and my brother."

"Talk to David. Maybe he can talk to the head about changing them too."

"I don't want this for them!"

"I don't know what else to tell you then." She turned again to leave and he grabbed her arm once more, rougher this time. "Let go."

"There's gotta be some way to reverse it!"

"I don't know!" Amethyst said trying to pull her arm away.

"Then find out!" Michael pleaded gripping her arm tighter.

"Mi-Michael, you're hurting me!" Michael suddenly let go and looked behind Amethyst. Rubbing her arm, Amethyst turned to see David behind her. He looked livid. His eyes didn't leave Michael as he spoke to Amethyst.

"Go to the boys."

"But-"

"Amethyst." He said sternly. Amethyst looked at Michael before going over to the guys. She looked back to see David walking Michael away. Amethyst flinched when someone touched her arm suddenly but relaxed when Dwayne gently held it. He looked at the forming bruise, anger behind his quiet eyes.

"I'm alright." Amethyst said quietly.

"Let me see!" Marko said coming over. He gently took her arm and frowned.

"Guys, I'm okay." Marko leaned down and placed a soft kiss over the spot. He glanced up at her making her blush.

"Feel better?" He asked with his signature smile. Amethyst chuckled.

"Thanks." She said before looking at Paul who was looking in the direction David had taken Michael with a death glare. "You guys hungry?"

"Hungry? Or hungry?" Paul asked with a smirk at the end. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Hungry."

"Well then yeah but we're waiting for David." Paul said.

"And I'm gunna keep you company." Marko said.

"I'll be fine, you guys should go ahead."

"But David-"

"I'll talk to him later if you get in trouble. Go on."

"Rather not leave you alone." Dwayne said.

"I'll be fine, I'm gunna go visit Max."

"Alright." Marko said. "But I'm gunna walk there." He held out his arm. Amethyst laughed and took his arm.

"Hey me too!" Paul said taking Amethyst's other arm. Dwayne rolled his eyes.

"Meet you two there." He said before the three walked off.

"You're stop, M'lady." Marko said once they arrived at the store.

"Thank you kind sirs." Amethyst said before kissing bother their cheeks making them smile.

"Catch you later girl." Paul said before the two blondes walked away and Amethyst went inside. She looked around and noticed a woman working the counter. Amethyst tried to remember if Maria had work that night. Shrugging, Amethyst walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me, do you know where Max is?"

"Oh he just stepped out for a bit." The woman said with a smile. Amethyst noticed the almost empty jar of lolly pops.

"Ah, went to get more huh?" She chuckled and the woman nodded. "I'm Amethyst." She held out her hand. The woman took it.

"Lucy Emerson."

"Nice to meet you. I'm friends with Maria." Lucy nodded. "Did you just move here? I've never seen you around before."

"Oh yes, me and my sons just moved in this week. We're staying at my dad's."

"That's nice."

"You look to be about my son's age." She said with a smile which Amethyst returned.

"How many children do you have?"

"Oh two boys. I wish a had a girl but I'm happy with what I've been blessed with."

"What are their names?"

"Sam and Michael." Amethyst's smile faltered.

"Tall, long brown hair Michael?"

"You've met him?"

"Uh yeah." Suddenly Max walked in with a bag.

"Amethyst." He said with a smile. He gave her a one arm hug then went over to the jar on the counter and filled it. "Lucy this is my daughter, Amethyst."

"I should've realized when you said your name." Lucy laughed. "Oh, Max has told me all about you."

"All good things I hope." Amethyst smiled up at Max.

"Of course." Lucy said.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Dad?"

"Of course." The two walked away from Lucy who started to help a young woman with a purchase.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Amethyst I-"

"She's perfect for you." Max blinked and cleared his throat. Amethyst pointed to herself. "Teenage girl: I can see things like this." Max chuckled.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah really." She said making him chuckle again.

"Well I'm glad you approve." Max looked out the window and sighed. "Looks like your rides here." Amethyst turned to see David standing outside, looking around, glancing inside every few moments. The rest of the boys were a few feet away fooling around. "It was nice seeing you."

"You too." She hugged him and kissed his cheek before heading to the door. "Goodbye, Ms Emerson. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too dear." She called. Amethyst walked out and over to David who pretended not to notice her. She tapped him on the arm.

"Wait long?"

"Just got here."

"Where's Michael?"

"I didn't kill him if that's what you meant to ask."

"You didn't eat yet." David blinked and looked at her. "I can tell… You look angry more when you haven't eaten. You should go eat." David looked down at her. She was talking about feeding as if he were simply going to grab a bite at the local dinner. She wasn't even half already and she accepted what she was going to have to do. "Go on." David was snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke. "I promise we won't have too much fun without you." She smiled. David chuckled.

"Better keep that promise." He said with a smirk. "I'll be back later." Amethyst nodded with a smile. David leaned down and pecked her lips. She blushed and tried to hide it, making him smirk.

"O-Okay then, see ya later." She said before she quickly made her way over to the guys. David watched her for a moment before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

After David had left to eat Amethyst hung out with the guys a bit. After a few minutes she got the feeling someone was watching her and looked over to see Michael, in the distance, just watching her. Even when she knew he knew she’d seen him he didn’t look away. Paul noticed Amethyst looking off in the distance and followed her gaze. He’s eyes narrowed and he suddenly picked Amethyst up. She let out a squeak and Paul started laughing.

“What are you doing?”

“What? I can’t pick you up for no reason?”

“Uh no.” She laughed.

“Oh well.” Paul said and kept her up.

“Put me down.” Amethyst giggled.

“Naaah.” Marko chuckled and Dwayne rolled his eyes.

“Hey, let’s go get some cotton candy.” Marko said.

“Well I’d say yes but my feet aren’t on the ground.” Amethyst said looking back at Paul. He stuck his tongue out and put her down. Marko took her hand.

“Come on.” Marko led her away and Dwayne and Paul turned to glare at Michael.

 

Amethyst and Marko were walking back with their cotton candy. Marko chuckled.

“What’s funny?” Amethyst asked.

“You got uh-“ He pointed to his lips, to his left. Amethyst rubbed the right corner of her mouth making him chuckle again. He stopped walking, making her stop, and cupped her chin. Amethyst blinked as Marko leaned in to her face and proceeded to lick the cotton candy off the corner of her mouth. When Marko pulled away he chuckled with his signature smile as he saw how red Amethyst’s face was. She looked away and started walking back to Paul and Dwayne making Marko laugh more.

 

The two finished off their cotton candy and Amethyst grabbed Dwayne’s hand and pulled him towards the Ferris wheel.

“What about us?” Paul called after her.

“You two could ride it by yourselves.” She suggested with a wink. Both Paul and Marko looked at each other before moving away from one another quickly and making grossed out faces.

“Amethyst!” They whined in unison. Her response was laughter before pulling a chuckling Dwayne along.

 

“So I guess this is our place.” Dwayne said. Amethyst looked from the people below to him. “The place we go to talk.”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “I’m gunna be 18 in two days.” She grinned. Dwayne smiled.

“Paul and Marko are still hell bent on getting you a present.”

“I already told you guys; being with you all forever is enough for me.”

“Do you really think that’s a good enough reason for them to give up? They’re too stubborn. ” Amethyst chuckled and leaned against him. He put his arm around her shoulders.

“I wanna do something for you guys.”

“You being with us forever is enough.” Dwayne kissed her forehead.

“Ah, but unfortunately some stubbornness rubbed off on me.” Amethyst said with a smirk.

“Do what you wish then.” Dwayne said with a chuckle. “But the birthday girl should be the one receiving the presents.”

“Too bad.” Amethyst said before laying her head against Dwayne’s shoulder. He smiled down at her.

 

The two got off the ride and headed back to the boys. When they got there they saw David was back. Marko ran up to Amethyst and took her arm.

“Let’s go play some games!” He said. Amethyst laughed and let Marko lead her along, with Paul close behind, towards the arcade.

Once they got there the people that were inside moved away letting them play whatever game they walked near. After a few games Marko and Paul were glued to one game trying to one up each other’s scores. Amethyst watched them play before stepping in.

“Let me show you how it’s done.” She said before she began to play. The two guys looked from her to the screen and back as her score went up and past both of their high scores. After a few moments past their scores her character died. “Ha!” Marko and Paul began to bow.

“We’re not worthy. We’re not worthy.” They chorused making Amethyst laugh. Suddenly David came over and started to play the game. The three stared at him in shock for actually taking an interest in the game then in disbelief as his score quickly surpassed Marko and Paul’s scores and was closing in on Amethyst’s new high score. Amethyst stared at the screen moving closer to David. David took a moment to glance at her and since he was much taller than her, he was able to get a full view of cleavage from her tank top. David swallowed, finding himself staring.

“HA!” He blinked and looked at her face to see her grinning. He looked back at the screen to see the game over screen. “Still the champion!” Amethyst said with a grin.

“Not so fast.” Paul said pointing to David as he started again. Just like before his score soared. This time he didn’t stare at Amethyst and was able to pass her score making her whine.

“Aww maan.” David smirked and Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him. “Move over.” She said and started to play the game. David chuckled and waited until her score was close to his to lean down to put his lips by her ear from behind.

“No hard feelings.” He whispered. This caused Amethyst to jump and hit the wrong button resulting in the game over screen coming up.

“You did that on purpose!” She turned around to face him and swallowed as he was _right_ behind her. She blushed at their closeness making him smirk. “I-It’s getting late. Can we go home now?” She asked slipping by him. He chuckled as she tried to hide her blush.

 

Back at the cave Amethyst went over to her bed.

“Hey can I stay with you now?” Paul asked coming over. David frowned.

“Um, I’d rather be by myself tonight.” Amethyst said making David smirk. Paul looked very sad and whined.

“Awww.”

“But you can tomorrow.” She said. David’s frown returned and Paul grinned. “Night guys.”

“Night Pidge.” Marko said.

“Night girl.” Paul said. Dwayne walked over to the bed.

“Goodnight.” He leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Wait till we’re asleep this time.” He whispered knowing she was planning on going out in the day. She smiled sheepishly and he smiled before he and David followed after Marko and Paul.

 

After a few hours of resting her eyes, Amethyst got up and headed outside. She squinted at the rising sun before getting on David’s bike. She paused for a moment and looked over at the sunrise. She’d never taken the time to watch the sunrise nor the sunset. She couldn’t help but think it was even more beautiful than people say it is when you know it’s one of the last times you’re going to see it. She wasn’t changing her mind or anything. She was going to be turned no matter what. She wasn’t really going to miss the day time. The only thing she would miss would be being able to sneak off without the guys to have a bit of alone time.

Amethyst started the bike and pulled away and headed to the boardwalk. Once there she parked the bike where the guys normally put theirs and she started to walk around. She didn’t really know what she wanted to get the guys but she knew she wanted to make something. While walking past stores she gathered ideas and, when she would see something she liked, she got the materials.

After about an hour of walking and shopping around, someone touched her shoulder gently. She turned around and moved back when she saw Michael. He looked extremely tired and weak and was wearing sunglasses.

“Can we talk?”

“We’ve already talked... You look horrible.”

“Yeah thanks… I need a way out of this.”

“I don’t know a way out. What did David tell you?” Amethyst asked. Michael chuckled weakly.

“He threatened to kill me if I ever touched you and again and then he told me not to talk to you.”

“Not good at following directions then.”

“Look, it’s not fair… I didn’t have a choice.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You could’ve prevented it. You could’ve told me not to drink from that bottle.”

“If I had said it was blood would you have believed me?” Amethyst asked. He didn’t answer. “Exactly. Look… I’ll talk to David but he won’t be happy that you talked to me.”

“You don’t have to tell him I talked to you after he told me not to. I did ask you about this last night.”

“Alright, I’ll make sure he doesn’t come after you but I can’t promise anything.”

“Thank you.”

“You should go home before you pass out.”

“Thanks for your concern but I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then, I’ve got to get going. I’m already in the nocturnal habit, this is the longest I’ve stayed up.”

“Well good for you.” Michael said. Amethyst sighed.

“Goodbye Michael.”

 

Amethyst got back to the cave and started on the gifts. After about an hour she was about to pass out. She hid the materials in her bed then let herself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst woke about an hour before the boys so she got to work on the gifts for the boys. She managed to finish two out of four when she heard the boys coming. She quickly hid everything then pretended to be asleep.

“Hey, wake up girl!” Paul said loudly jumping on the bed.

“Haven’t you ever heard of waking someone gently?” She moaned into the pillow.

“Nope!” He hugged her through the covers.

“Paul!” She started laughing as he tickled her. He moved so he was under the covers and tickled her faster. Soon the covers where over both their heads and Paul kissed her. David pulled the covers off them two and growled. Amethyst pushed Paul away gently. “I’ll meet you guys outside.” Paul got up with a slight frown and he and the other boys left. David looked down at Amethyst. “I-“ He held up a hand and leaned down and kissed her.

“See you outside.” He whispered.

 

Amethyst quickly changed into a skirt and a tank top then ran outside to the boys. She got on David’s bike and they took off.

 

The five got off the bikes and started walking.

“Hey.” Amethyst said. “We should see a movie.” She said looking at the guys.

“A movie.”

“Yeah, see a horror movie!” She said with a smile. “I can get one from Max’s store.”

“We’d kinda need a TV.” Paul said.

“Max has a really big one in his basement.” Amethyst said.

“Since when?!” Marko asked.

“Uh since forever? He pretty much has a theater in his basement.”

“Why didn’t he even tell us?” Paul whined.

“I’ll ask him if we can use it.”

“Are you sure he’d let us?” Paul asked. Amethyst turned to him.

“You see I have a little thing that just happens to work on him.” The boys looked at her confused. “The power of the face.” She then made puppy dog eyes with her lip sticking out cutely. All the guy’s eyebrows went up. “Work’s on most people.” She said.

“That’ll work.” Paul and Marko said in unison. Amethyst giggled before running off.

 

Amethyst walked into Video Max and smiled at Lucy, who smiled and waved, before going up to Max.

“Hey Max?” He turned around and smile.

“Amethyst. I didn’t think I’d see you so soon.”

“I was wondering if you’d let me and the guys use your TV.” She smiled hopefully. Max frowned. “Please?” She said before putting on her puppy dog eyes face. Max sighed and smiled.

“Alright, but keep Paul and Marko under control.”

“I’ll do my best.” She smiled. “Do you have any movie suggestions? I know you don’t like then in the store otherwise I’d have them pick something out.”

“Well I’m not sure the boys will find any of them scary.”

“Neither will I but we’d rather watch something ‘scary’.” She made finger quotes. Max chuckled.

“Well, let’s see what we can find.” The two walked over to the horror rack. “How about this?” Max picked out ‘April Fool’s Day.’ The cover showed a woman, with braided hair that ended in a noose, facing a party with a knife behind her back in one hand and glass up in her other hand.

“Ooo, looks good.”

“Do you want more than one or…”

“No just this one’s fine. Thanks Max.” Amethyst leaned up to kiss his cheek before heading for the door. “I promise we won’t make a mess.” She called back before running outside and over to the boys who were waiting.

“Whacha get?” Paul asked and Amethyst handed the movie over. He looked at it and skimmed the back. “Nice.”

“He was okay with it?” Marko asked.

“I told you. The face works.” Amethyst smiled. Marko chuckled. “I guess it does.”

“But I promised we wouldn’t make a mess so the two of you,” She looked from Marko to Paul and back. “Need to behave.” Marko smiled his signature smile.

“Let’s go.” David said.

 

The group left and headed to Max’s house. Amethyst used the hidden key and the four entered. Amethyst gave the movie to Dwayne.

“You guys head to the basement, I wanna get something from my room.” Dwayne nodded and the four followed him to the basement. Amethyst ran upstairs to her old room. She smiled when she saw that whatever she’d left was still there. She went into her dresser and grabbed a pair of short shorts and a long shirt; her PJs. She also grabbed a pillow before going down to the basement. The movie was loaded but was paused at the beginning. Marko and Paul were throwing popcorn at each other while David and Dwayne were calmly seated. “Okay!” The four looked over and saw her.

“Pidge, why don’t you have pants on?” Marko laughed.

“I don’t mind.” Paul said. Amethyst rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Paul. It hit him in the face. He threw it back and she caught it.

“I am wearing pants.” She lifted her shirt to show her shorts.

“Awww.” Paul whined.

“Shut up. Let’s start the movie.” She grabbed the remote and hit play then ran over to the lights and turned them off. “You guys wanna be my eyes for a moment?” All four chuckled; they could see just fine.

“I’ll help ya, Pidge.” She heard Marko come over and she was suddenly picked up. Amethyst laughed as he walked over to his seat and sat down as the screen became bright.

“Well it seem I got a new pillow, anyone want mine?” She asked with a laugh. Paul took it and put it behind his head as he put his feet up. Amethyst leaned against Marko and he smiled and held her closer.

 

During the movie all five were laughing and insulting the characters. The movie wasn’t that scary, although to a normal person it wouldn’t necessarily be funny either. But then again the four guys were 20 times scarier than any movie, not that Amethyst minded.

After the movie Amethyst cleaned up while Dwayne made Marko and Paul wait outside before he helped since they were the cause of the mess. Once everything was the way they found it the five headed to the board walk again. The boys went to feed while Amethyst returned the movie to Max.

Amethyst was waiting for the boys as she walked around the boardwalk. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to see David looking at her with a smirk.

“Wait long?”

“Nope.” Just then something popped into her head. “Hey David?” David swallowed, she rarely ever said his name and when she did it sound perfect coming from her lips. “I wanted to talk to you about Michael.” David frowned and Amethyst knew she was gunna have to get to her point before he got even more upset. “Look, Max really likes Michael’s mom Lucy and if he can convince her to turn Michael should have more incentive to not wanting to find a way out.”

“Doesn’t he have a brother? The little blond boy?”

“Yeah, Sam.” Amethyst nodded. “But I don’t think he likes vampires. He’s been hanging around the Frog brothers.”

“This was a lot less complicated before that family showed up.”

“Well you shouldn’t have turned Michael without telling him. Or at least waited until Max convinced Lucy. Is there really no way to reverse it? I mean he’s only half; there has to be a reason for that in between state.”

“There is a way to reverse it when you’re only half but I’m sure you would be against it.”

“ _I’d_ be against it?” Amethyst looked at him confused.

“It involves killing Max.” David said quietly. Amethyst frowned.

“That’s not fair!”

“I don’t make the rules.” David said. Amethyst crossed her arms. “What are your feelings for Michael?” David asked suddenly.

“W-Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?”

“Would you care if he... disappeared?”

“No, but I’m sure his family would be heart broken.” Amethyst narrowed her brow. “Don’t hurt him.”

“Why do you care?” David asked with a glare.

“I-“

“You _do_ care about him don’t you?”

“Would you stop accusing me of things?! I love-!” Amethyst stopped herself making David raise an eyebrow. “I don’t like Michael, stop thinking I do.”

“Stop making me think it then.”

“How do I do that?!” She asked loudly then lowered her voice to a hiss. “Because I don’t want you to kill him?!” David glared at her then turned and walked away. “Wha-what the he- David!” He walked away into the crowd leaving her alone. “Well… fuck you then…” Amethyst muttered. She sighed and looked around for the boys. When she didn’t see them she decided to just walk around some more.

After a few minutes of walking she bumped into a little boy. He was about half her height and had short straight black hair. He was wearing black shorts a blue t-shirt and sandals.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” The boy shook his head as if to say it was okay. Amethyst crouched to his level. “Sweetie where are your parents?” The boy shrugged silently not looking up from the ground. “Do you want me to help you find them?” The boy looked up shaking his head. His bright blue eyes slightly widened. Amethyst frowned. “No? Did you run away from home?” The boy didn’t answer and looked at the ground before shaking his head. “Well, it’s dangerous to be all by yourself. I think we should try to find your parents, they’re probably really worried.” The boy looked down even more and when Amethyst leaned down to look at his face she noticed tears forming. “Sweetheart.” She said gently. “Do you have parents?” The boy sniffled and looked uncertain. “Did… your mother or father … leave you here?” The boy didn’t move for a moment then nodded. Amethyst felt a pang in her heart. Half was sadness for this poor abandoned little boy and the other half anger at the parents. The boy suddenly held his stomach. “What’s wrong? Are you hungry?” The boy sniffled some more then nodded. “Well, come on then, I’ll buy you something. My name’s Amethyst. Can you tell me your name?” The boy’s lips remained sealed. She couldn’t tell if he didn’t know how to speak, even though he looked to be around six to seven, or if he was possibly mute or selectively mute. The boy reached behind him and pulled the back of his shirt and showed her the tag. “That’s a nice name, Jessie.”

 

Meanwhile at the cave, Marko and Paul were fooling around and Dwayne was reading a book. David had told them all, after they’d fed, to return to the cave. He told them he would get Amethyst. So when David walked in without her Dwayne immediately called attention to it.

“Where’s Amethyst?” He asked. Marko and Paul stopped fooling around to notice she wasn’t there.

“She didn’t come back with you?” Marko asked.

“I left my bike for her.” David said walking over and sitting in his chair.

“Then why hasn’t she come home?” Marko asked.

“Does she know you left your bike?” Dwayne asked.

“She will when she finds it.” David said after a moment. Dwayne sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

After Amethyst fed Jessie she’d gotten his a jacket since it was a cold night and he only had a t-shirt on. Obviously grateful for the food, jacket, and kindness the boy didn’t leave her side.

The two walked around the boardwalk, well Amethyst walked while Jessie was sitting on her hip, his little arms around her neck while she held him up with one arm and a hand on his back. While passing by the Ferris wheel he suddenly sat up.

“You wanna ride it?” Amethyst asked. The boy nodded with a small smile. Amethyst smiled back.

The two got on the ride. The boy didn’t seem to be afraid of heights at all and was looking down at all the people below with a big smile. Amethyst looked down and noticed Dwayne walking around looking around.

 

Once the two got off the Ferris wheel Dwayne approached them. Jessie hid behind Amethyst, hiding his face in her skirt.

“It’s okay.” She said to him. “This is my friend Dwayne.” She looked up at Dwayne who was watching the boy. “This is Jessie.” She spoke softer. “He doesn’t speak.”

“Are you alright?” Dwayne asked.

“I’m fine. Where’s David?”

“At the cave. He left his bike so we’ll take that.” Jessie suddenly clung to Amethyst’s leg. “Looks like he’s attached to you.”

“Yeah.” Amethyst laughed.

“Where are his parents? You’re not kidnapping children are you?”

“No, apparently they left him here.” Amethyst whispered. Dwayne crouched down to be eye level with Jessie who hid his face again.

“Don’t be afraid.” Dwayne said softly. Amethyst reached down to stroke the boys head.

“It’s okay.” Jessie peeked out at Dwayne.

“You like my friend Amethyst huh?” Dwayne smiled at Jessie. Jessie nodded and hugged Amethyst’s leg. Dwayne looked up at her. “I don’t think he’s gunna let you go. There’s no harm in taking him back with us. You’d have to talk to David.” Jessie looked up at Amethyst.

“We can’t just leave him alone.” Amethyst looked at Jessie. “Do you want to come home with us?” Jessie smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Can the three of us fit on the bike?” Amethyst looked at Dwayne?”

“Of course.”

“Safely?” Dwayne smiled.

“Yes, he’ll have to sit facing you between us.”

“Alright.” She picked Jessie up and he wrapped his arms around her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. He smiled at Dwayne who smiled back.

 

“What’s taking them so long?!” Paul whined.

“If you’re so worried why don’t you go?” Marko asked.

“As if you’re not worried.” Paul grumbled.

“Of course I am but unlike you I’m not letting my worry consume me to the point of not being able to hear the bike.”

“Huh? What bik-“ Paul stopped as he heard David’s bike come to a stop above. Paul smiled sheepishly. Marko rolled his eyes. After a few minutes Dwayne and Amethyst came into the cave, Jessie on her hip.

“Who’s the little guy?” Marko asked. Paul looked confused. David frowned.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Guys this is Jessie. I’m unofficially adopting him.” Jessie hugged her making her smile.

“You got a kid now?” Paul asked. Amethyst opened her mouth to answer when David cut her off.

“Can I speak to you?” It wasn’t really a question but Amethyst nodded and handed Jessie to Dwayne. Surprisingly Jessie hugged Dwayne with a smile. Amethyst walked over to David. “Are you trying to get back at me for leaving you alone by having a kid?”

“Well technically I didn’t have him.” Amethyst said making David roll his eyes with a small glare. “No I’m not trying to get back at you.” She said with a small laugh. “I found him alone; his parents abandoned him. I couldn’t just leave him. The little guy’s so cute.” She looked over to see Jessie sitting in Dwayne’s lap on the couch and Marko and Paul trying to talk to him. Jessie had his face buried between the back of the couch and Dwayne’s hair.

“If you keep this kid he’s your responsibility. I’m not going to help.”

“We’ll help.” Marko called over. Them being vampires they could hear anything said in the cave.

“Yeah it’ll be like raising you again.” Paul said poking Jessie making him giggle. Amethyst noticed Dwayne smiled sending a silent ‘I’ll help too.’ Amethyst looked at David.

“I’ll take the main responsibility but I can’t help it if they want to help to.” Just then Amethyst had an evil thought and before she could stop herself the words were coming out of her mouth. “Besides, you not being there would be the same as when the guys raised me and I wouldn’t want Jessie to think you hated him too.” David stared at her and the guys looked over at her. She swallowed and walked over to Dwayne and Jessie.

David stared after her and swallowed, clenching and unclenching his fists; not in anger but because he didn’t know what else to do. They all knew but no one’s ever said it out loud. Amethyst grew up thinking that David hated her. He knew that she thought he didn’t like her then but he never really hated her. That little girl adored him even though he would glare at her and ignore her. That little girl always tried to please him. She stopped crying in front of him. She stopped bothering him. She left quietly and stayed with Max thinking he hated her. David took a breath. Until they’d recently been reunited with her… she thought he hated her. He wanted to say something but he couldn’t say it in front of the boys, or to her. Not yet. He didn’t know if he could say those words at all unless he knew she’d say them back. David shook his head and watched her holding the young boy. He didn’t know what to do? Prove her wrong and be nice to the kid? Then it would hurt her more since he wasn’t nice to her when she was little. If he was the same as when she was the child she would hate him… It was all too complicated. He didn’t know what to do to please her. He’d already told her that he never hated her. Was it not enough? Had he not shown her?

 

“Where are we gunna, ya know, tell ‘em?” Paul asked looking at Jessie who was laying against Amethyst.

“When he’s older.” Dwayne said. Jessie yawned.

“Tired, lil guy?” Marko asked. Jessie nodded, rubbing one of his eyes.

“Come on, time for bed then.” Amethyst picked him up and walked over to the bed. “My bed is huge so you can sleep with me.” Jessie smiled and crawled under the covers.

“Hey, tonight was my turn.” Paul whined.

“Sorry Paul, another night.” Amethyst said with a sheepish smile. They boys started to head deeper into the cave when Jessie sat up with a frown. “What’s wrong?” The boys stopped and looked back as Jessie pointed at Dwayne. “What is it?” Jessie got up and went over to Dwayne. He looked up at him shyly. Dwayne crouched down to his level.

“Do you want me to stay too?” Jessie nodded.

“Aw come on, _he_ gets to stay?” Paul complained as Jessie ran back to the bed and jumped on it before hugging Amethyst. The rest of the boys went inside while Dwayne came over to the bed. He got in so Jessie was between them.

 

The three lay there for about 10 minutes when Jessie poked Amethyst’s arm.

“Can’t sleep?” She asked quietly. Jessie shook his head. “I don’t know any stories…”

“Why don’t you sing?” Dwayne suggested.

“I guess I can do that.” Amethyst cleared her throat a bit than began singing softly. “You are my star, glowing bright an endless charm, growing stronger day by day. Just take my hand, we’ll take the train to never land, all I need is you.” Jessie started to relax and closed his eyes. “We’ll make a spark, bring the light erase the dark, we’ll be a candle to the world. Forever, I’m with you. Forever, I’ll hold you. Forever, I love you. Forever.” The boy was breathing softly, indicating he’d fallen asleep.

“Goodnight Amethyst.”

“Goodnight Dwayne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

**__ **

The next night the boys came into the main cave to see the trio still asleep. Amethyst was facing Dwayne and Jessie, holding Jessie while Dwayne was facing Amethyst with his arm around the two of them; his hand on her back. Dwayne was awake and simply watching Amethyst sleep. Jessie and Amethyst started to stir.

“I fell asleep to the loveliest voice.” Marko said as Amethyst started to sit up slightly. “I didn’t know you could sing, Pidge.” She chuckled.

“Yeah.” She smiled sheepishly. David glared at Dwayne slightly. Dwayne rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Jessie rubbed his eyes. “Hey sleepy head.” Amethyst said softly, stroking his hair. He smiled up at her. She turned to the guys. “Hey guys, we’re gunna stay here.” The four looked at her. “It’s not safe for three people to be on one bike even though he’s small.”

“Alright, we’ll bring back some pizza.” Paul said with a smile. “See ya later buddy.” The three left and David came over. Jessie hid his face. The night before he’d gotten to know Paula and Marko but he didn’t meet David.

“Jessie, this is David.” Amethyst said looking at David. He looked at her then sat on the bed and looked at Jessie.

“Hey Jessie.” He said. The boy peeked at him then hid his face. David looked at Amethyst. “We’ll be back soon.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Jessie looked up at David with a half confused half upset look. David raised an eyebrow before leaving. Amethyst looked at Jessie.

“Ya wanna help me with something?” The boy looked at her curiously but nodded. “Tomorrow is my 18th birthday, I told the guys not to get me anything but of course they will, so I’m making something for them.” Jessie smiled as Amethyst took out the materials.

 

Over the next hour the two finished the gifts and Amethyst put them back in their hiding spot. Another 10 minutes later the boys returned.

“Hey Pidge!” Marko came over with a bag. “Since the lil guy doesn’t talk I got him this.” He took out a white board and a marker.

“Aw thanks Marko, that was sweet of you.” Amethyst kissed him on the cheek making him grin. Jessie looked at the board sadly.

“What?” Paul asked coming over with the pizza box. He put it on the bed. “You can read and write… right?” The boy shook his head sadly.

“We’re gunna have to teach you then.” Amethyst said.

“In less than a day you’re mother and teacher.” Paul said.

“ _We’re_.” Marko corrected.

“We’re not moms.” Paul said. “Unless you have something you need to tell us Marko?”

“Shut up!”

“Guys it’s okay.” Amethyst said. “I can teach him.”

“We’ll help.” Marko said.

“Do we have to?” Paul asked. Marko kicked him. “I mean yeah! We’ll help.” Paul kicked Marko’s leg.

“The hell was that for?”

“For kicking _me_!” The two started to wrestle a bit making Jessie giggle. Amethyst rolled her eyes and looked at Jessie.

“Do you want to learn after we eat?” The boy nodded with a big smile.

The group moved from Amethyst’s bed to where they normally ate human food. Jessie sat on Dwayne’s lap and Amethyst was next to him.

 

After ‘breakfast’ Amethyst and Jessie sat on the bed and Amethyst printed the alphabet at the top of the board and taught him to hold the marker in both hands to see which one was better. It turns out he was right handed. While Amethyst taught Jessie the how to write and say the alphabet, even though the boy didn’t say them, the boys watched.

“She’s good with kids.” Marko said.

“She’d make a great mom.” Paul said nodding. “Can’t really have them after tomorrow.”

“Maybe this is the world’s way of letting it happen anyways.” Marko said with a small smile. Paul looked at his wrist as if he had a watch on.

“Hey Marko, we should _go._ ”

“Hm? Oh right. We’ll uh, see you guys later.” Marko said as he and Paul stood.

“You know she doesn’t want anything.” Dwayne said.

“We know.” The two said before leaving.

 

After a few hours the boy was able to write letters, although messy, legibly. He could even write his name. He didn’t say it but he understood what each sound each letter made. Amethyst also taught him the guy’s names. She was saving hers for another day; it was a bit too complicated.

Amethyst got up and went to a box in the corner and pulled out a blank sketch book and a few crayons. She went back to the bed and gave them to Jessie. Not much to do here but I thought you might like to draw. Jessie nodded with a smile and began drawing green grass and a sky. Amethyst smiled.

After another hour Jessie was yawning and having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Amethyst said. Jessie got up and went over to Dwayne who was sitting on the couch reading a book. “I think he wants you to join us again.” Dwayne smiled and David glared at him jealously. Dwayne let Jessie pull him to the bed as Amethyst put the drawing materials away. David, without a word, went deeper into the cave. Amethyst frowned but got in the bed. Jessie was between the two like the previous night. Jessie looked at Amethyst expectantly.

“I think he wants you to sing again.” Dwayne said. Amethyst smiled and began to sing the lullaby from before. Jessie smiled and snuggled against her. Dwayne moved closer and put his arm around the two. Amethyst blushed as Dwayne drew circles on her back with his finger. Soon the two were asleep.

Marko and Paul snuck in quietly; Marko with a flat box and Paul with a shoe box. Dwayne lifted his head to look at the two. Paul looked over and stopped when he saw him. He whined with a silent ‘again?’. Marko came back and pulled him into the cave. Dwayne rolled his eyes and closed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

The next night Amethyst woke with an excited smile. Dwayne, who was already away, stroked her face with a small smile. After a few silent minutes the rest of the boys came in, Marko and Paul with the boxes from the night before. David got the bottle while Marko and Paul tackled Amethyst in a hug. She laughed and Jessie whined into the pillow.

“Sorry ta wake ya lil guy.” Marko said.

“Happy birthday girl!” Paul said giving Amethyst a tight hug.

“Paul, I still need to breath!” She laughed. David stood by his chair with the bottle.

“Come on, come on, come on.” Paul said picking her up.

“I can walk, hang on.” She laughed.

“We can’t, we’re too excited.” Marko said.

“ _You’re_ excited.” She giggled. Dwayne got up with Jessie and the two walked over. David took a swing of the bottle and closed his eyes. He opened them and held out the bottle with a smirk. She took it with two hands and grinned at it. She looked at everyone’s face, and resisted laughing when she saw how confused Jessie looked, then closed her eyes and took a drink. All the boys cheered and Marko and Paul hugged her. Jessie tugged on her shirt then pointed to the bottle. “No, you can’t have any of this, not until you’re older.” He frowned but nodded.

“Presents!” Paul yelled as he and Marko got the boxes. Amethyst rolled her eyes as she handed the bottle back to David.

“Jess, go get the present we made.” Amethyst whispered to the boy. He nodded and ran to the bed to get the hidden box.

“No the birthday girl isn’t supposed to _give_ presents she’s supposed to _get_ them.” Paul whined. Amethyst stuck her tongue out.

“Okay, you get yours first.” Marko said holding out the box. Amethyst rolled her eyes but nodded and opened it.

“You guys got me a dress?!” Amethyst had a big smile.

“And shoes.” Paul held up the shoe box with a grin.

“You guys.” Amethyst put the box on the bed and jumped Marko in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

“What about me?!” Paul whined. Amethyst laughed and hugged him too. He held on longer and tighter with a big smirk and kissed her cheek. “Go get changed.”

“I have to hand out your presents.”

“The little guy can do it, now go.” Paul put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the bed.

“Fine.” She said with a chuckle and closed the thicker curtains she used when changing. Jessie, still holding the box, opened the box and walked up to Marko. He reached in the box and held up a small object to Marko.

“Wow, sweet.” Marko took the small hand-sewn patch of a _The Doors_ logo. Jessie reached into the box again and walked over to Paul before holding up a bracelet. It had a bunch of dark coloured beads.

“Ah, neat.” Paul said putting it on. Jessie grinned and walked over to Dwayne. He reached into the box and pulled out a necklace with a few bead, feathers and a few metal pieces of symbols. Dwayne smiled and patted the boys head. Amethyst pulled back the curtain and all heads turned to her. Paul wolf whistled and Marko clapped. The dress was black and white, semi short – about a few inches above her knees – and had half inch thick straps that went around her neck.

“Looking good, Pidge.” Marko said. Jessie walked over to Amethyst with the box.

“Did you hand them all out?” Amethyst asked him. Jessie bit his lip and looked down into the box. There was one gift left inside. “Go give it to him.” She said putting a comforting hand on his head. He looked nervous but nodded. He swallowed and walked over to David, slowly, with the box. He nervously looked up at David, who was sitting in his chair, and held out the box. David raised an eyebrow but leaned forward and reached into the box. David pulled out a small earring, similar to the Dwayne had in with feather but, it had two feathers, one black and one white and a twisted wire. David looked at it a moment then looked at Jessie who gulped and looked down.

“Thanks Jessie.” David said and gave the boy a small smile. Jessie looked a bit taken aback but smiled at David. Amethyst smiled at the two and David glanced at her. She looked at him with a silent ‘thank you’. Jessie went back over to Amethyst, after putting the box on the bed, and hugged her around her upper legs. She put her hand on his head gently. “Amethyst.” David said. She looked at him. “You have to… feed. _He_ has to stay here.” Amethyst nodded and looked at Dwayne.

“Could you…?”

“I’ll stay here with him.” Dwayne said with a nod. Amethyst smiled.

“Thanks, could you give him another writing lesson?” Dwayne smiled and nodded. “You’re the best.” Amethyst looked to Jessie who was looking up at her curiously. “I won’t be gone long, be a good boy okay?” Jessie nodded and ran up to Dwayne who picked him up.

 

The four left the cave and rode to the beach. They all parked the bikes and walked a bit until they found a bonfire party.

“Take your pick.” David said into Amethyst’s ear.

“Him.” She said pointing to one of the guys who was drinking and dancing around.

“Ladies first.” David said before gently biting Amethyst’s ear. A low, hungry, growl emitted from Amethyst’s throat and the guys smirked. They blinked and she was already at the bonfire attacking her prey, her new instincts taking full control. The boys ‘whooped’ and followed after her.

 

Once the four had their fill the guys looked at Amethyst. She had blood splatter all over her new dress and was licking her fingers clean with half-lidded eyes.

“God that’s hot.” Paul said with a smirk. David walked over to her and kissed her. He pulled away and looked down at her with a smirk. She smiled and looked down at her dress.

“Got a little carried away I guess.” She chuckled.

“Nonsense.” David said.

“I’d better wash off.”

“We’ll be by the bikes.” Marko said. The three left and Amethyst was left to wash off in the water. Once she was done Marko came back. “You should dry off.” He chuckled.

“How?”

“I’ve always found flying a good way to dry off.”

“I almost forgot I can fly now.”

“Want a quick lesson?” Marko asked with his signature smile.

“Yes please.” Marko took her hand.

“Close your eyes.” She did and a moment later she left her feet leave the sand. “Open them.” She slowly opened her eyes and gasped before clinging to Marko, who laughed, when she saw they were 40 feet in the air. “It’s alright, you won’t fall; I won’t let you.” She looked at him and nodded.

 

After a few minutes Amethyst got the hang of flying and, with Marko’s help, her dress was dry and blood free. They went back to Paul and David, who were having a small conversation, and got on the bikes. Amethyst got on the back of David’s bike. She took his cigarette, that was behind his ear, and took a drag.

“You can’t tell me I can’t now.” She said when he looked back at her.

“I won’t but you’re gunna have to pitch in to get more.”

“No problem.” She said taking another drag before putting it back and wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

When they got back to the cave Jessie and Dwayne were on the couch and Jessie was in the middle of writing something but stopped when he saw Amethyst. He ran over and hugged her. She picked him up and walked back over to the couch. She sat down and Dwayne leaned over and kissed Amethyst on the lips. Amethyst looked surprised and Jessie smiled.

 

Later, Dwayne, Jessie and Amethyst were still on the couch, although Jessie was nodding off, Paul and Marko were fooling around by the fountain and David was in his chair.

“Hey a thought just occurred to me.” Amethyst said.

“What’s that Pidge?”

“Can vampires have sex?” All the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at her. “What? It’s a legitimate question.”

“What makes you think we can’t?” Paul asked leaning on the back of the couch by her.

“I was just curious.” Amethyst shrugged.

“ _Sure_.” Paul said with a quiet laugh. Amethyst stuck her tongue out at him. “Careful.” He said before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

“To answer your question more intelligently,” Marko said. “We can have sex but females can’t have kids.”

“Fine with me.” Amethyst said with a shrug. “I already have an angel.” She said stroking Jessie hair as he slept in her lap.

“Kid has the best mom.” Paul said.

“And brothers.” Amethyst said looking at him.

“I think it’s time for bed.” Marko said looking at Jessie with a smile.

“I don’t want move him, he’s so peaceful.” Amethyst said looking down at him.

“I’m sure he won’t wake up.” Dwayne said.

“He wakes up I’m blaming you.” She said before getting a better hold on Jessie and standing up. The boy stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Amethyst walked over to the bed and put the boy down before tucking him in. She looked over at Dwayne as he stood up.

“Hey the kid’s asleep,” Paul said. “There’s no reason for you to sleep with her.” Dwayne rolled his eyes.

“Paul, Jessie would be upset if he woke up and Dwayne wasn’t there.”

“Yeah but-“ He stopped when he saw the look Amethyst was giving him. “Fine, but you still owe me a night.” Amethyst nodded.

“Alright.” Dwayne walked over to the bed as the other boys left to go into the deeper cave. Amethyst went over to where she kept her clothes and pulled out some sleeping clothes. She turned around and Dwayne was already facing the other way. She quickly changed and neatly folded her dress. “Kay.” She said quietly and Dwayne turned back around. The two got into the bed but instead of them being on either side of Jessie, Amethyst was next to Jessie and Dwayne was behind her. Dwayne put an arm around her and held her close. Amethyst’s cheeks felt a bit warmer but only because she still had blood in her system. She hugged his arm to her chest and closed her eyes letting sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst woke the next night to Dwayne kissing her neck. She looked back at him; her back was against his chest. When she turned her head he moved from her neck to her lips. Amethyst closed her eyes. Dwayne smirked against her lips and put a hand on her cheek. He pulled away slowly and she opened her eyes. Dwayne smirked down at her and she smiled shyly. He turned her head to look at Jessie and saw him smiling at the two. Amethyst cleared her throat, embarrassed and Dwayne chuckled. The rest of the boys came out of the inner cave, Marko and Paul were fooling around loudly. Paul came over to the bed.

“Hey little guy!” Paul said before picking Jessie, who started laughing, up and swinging him around. Amethyst smiled and sat up. Dwayne sat up as well and chuckled.

“How do you feel?” Marko asked Amethyst, coming over and sitting on the bed.

“I’m hungry.” Amethyst said. The boys all chuckled.

“That’s to be expected.” David said walking over. “I’ll bring to your next meal.” He said extending his hand.

“I’ll have to get dressed first.” She said. David shook his head.

“Won’t be necessary.” He said. Amethyst got up, taking his hand, and looked down at her nightgown. If she were still human she would’ve blushed when she looked up at David. He was smiling slightly. He led her out of the cave before they took off flying.

 

They landed on the beach. In the distance there was a bonfire with three guys drinking around it. Amethyst took a step towards it but David stopped her by grabbing her hand. She looked at him and he smirked.

“I know you’re hungry but I want to see how you do on your own. If one of them runs though, I’ll stop him.”

“They’re mine.” Amethyst said, almost growling. David chuckled and let her go. She smiled and started walking to the fire.

 

Amethyst walked up to the bonfire and one of the boys noticed her. The three already looked drunk, this boy confirmed it.

“Hey baby!” He slurred when he saw her. “You’re hot.” He giggled.

“Come join us, girl.” The second boy said motioning her over with a big gesture of his arm. Amethyst smirked and walked over to them.

“We can show you a good time.” The third guy said before chuckling. Amethyst made her way to the third guy who was sitting on a cooler. She moved so she was straddling him. He smiled and put his hands on her hips. Amethyst could hear David growling from where she was. She leaned down and brushed her lips against the guy’s neck before letting her teeth rake against it. He chuckled and slid his hands up her nightgown. The other two guys laughed about how ‘Tony’ was ‘gunna get some tonight’. Suddenly Amethyst’s face changed and she bit into the guy’s neck. He let out a loud gasp and before he started yelling Amethyst snapped his neck. His friends couldn’t tell the difference even when his arms dropped to his sides. She finished and got up, letting the guy drop. She licked her lips before turning to the first guy. He looked at her and was about to scream when Amethyst was suddenly right in front of him. She snapped his neck before sucking him dry. The last guy started trying to get ‘Tony’s’ attention.

“Tony… hey man wake up.” He laughed. “Dude. Hey man.” He stumbled over to the corpse as Amethyst stood. He started to shake his friend. Amethyst walked up to him and the guy turned around. She bit into his neck, letting him scream in pain. David walked out and chuckled.

“You _were_ hungry.” He said as she dropped the body. Her face returned to normal and she looked away shyly. He walked up to her as she was about to wipe her face. “Allow me.” He said taking her hand. He kissed her before licking the blood around her mouth. He pulled away and Amethyst’s face went pink. He smirked down at her. “Come on, the rest of us will eat while you watch the kid.” Amethyst nodded.

 

The two returned to the cave. Amethyst went to her bed to change while the boys left with David. Jessie was in the fountain. Amethyst finished getting dressed and walked over to the fountain. She sat on the edge and looked down at Jessie.

“Hey, Whacha up to?” She asked. Jessie held up a bunch of crayons. “The boys gave you my old drawing things?” Amethyst asked with a smile. Jessie nodded. “Can I see what you’re drawing?” Jessie shook his head and covered the paper. Amethyst smiled and ruffled his hair. “Can I see it later, when it’s done?” Jessie nodded. Amethyst got up and went to her bed before taking out her sketch book. She wanted to have a family portrait.

 

By the time Amethyst finished her sketch the boys were back. She smiled hearing the motorcycles before hearing them coming into the cave. Paul went straight to the bed and tackled Amethyst in a hug.

“Hey, look out.” She said holding the sketch above her head. Paul took it and look at it.

“Whoa this is awesome. You even drew Jessie.” At the mention of his name Jessie’s head popped up from inside the fountain, comically. He climbed out with a folded paper in his hand before running over. Paul picked him up and put him in his lap. “See.” Paul showed the sketch to Jessie who had a big smile. The others came up and looked at it.

“That’s great Pidge.”

“I just need to colour is.” Amethyst said.

“We’ll have to get a frame for it.” Jessie suddenly hopped off Paul’s lap and went up to Dwayne. He tugged on his jacket. Dwayne looked down with a smile. Jessie held up the paper. Dwayne took is before opening it. Dwayne looked down at Jessie before ruffling his hair. Jessie grinned. Dwayne sat down next to Amethyst and showed her the picture as Jessie climbed up to sit in Dwayne’s lap. Amethyst looked at the drawing. It was similar to the one she’d drawn as a child. Jessie had drawn David, Marko, Paul, Dwayne and Amethyst. They were each smiling, even David. Jessie had drawn himself between Dwayne and Amethyst who were both holding his hands. Above David, Marko and Paul were squiggly drawn D, M and a P. Above Jessie was a little J. Above Amethyst was messily written ‘mommy’ and above Dwayne was ‘daddy’. Dwayne put his arm around Amethyst who smiled at Jessie.

“Let me see.” Paul said taking the picture. “Aw this is cute.” He laughed. “Hey Marko.” Marko came over and Paul pointed out the labels. Marko chuckled. The two glanced at David who frowned not knowing what they found amusing. David walked over and looked at the drawing. His eyes narrowed seeing the labels. Jessie hugged Amethyst and Dwayne who hugged him back. Dwayne smirked at Amethyst before kissing her forehead. She blushed slightly and David frowned. He handed the drawing back to Paul and walked away. Amethyst frowned and watched him leave. She got up and followed after him. She got outside and saw him looking out at the ocean.

“David.” He didn’t look at her. “Jessie is a child who doesn’t have parents. I-it’s not my fault if he sees Dwayne and me as his parents.”

“That doesn’t bother me. He’s a child, it’s forgivable.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Amethyst asked taking a step forward. David turned around and put a hand on her cheek.

“I don’t want to share.” He said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. She kissed him back before he pulled away.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“First Paul.. now Dwayne..” David said. Amethyst looked down. He lifted her chin to look at him. “I…” He sighed. “I’d rather share you with them then with someone else. Like Michael.” He muttered before kissing her. Amethyst pulled away.

“I’ve already told you I don’t have feelings for Michael.”

“I know.” He said before kissing her. “I believe you.” He said against her lips. He pulled her into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

Amethyst was walking along the boardwalk, alone, through the crowds. The white dress she was wearing flowed around her as she walked. She glanced around as she walked until she noticed a familiar head of brown hair. Michael turned around and they locked eyes. Amethyst stopped walking and let him make his way over to her.

“Amethyst.” He said as he reached her. “You… you did it didn’t you? You’ve fed; you’re turned.” He shook his head slowly.

“Of course I did.” Amethyst said. “I’ll be 18 forever with my family.”

“You have to help me.” Michael pleaded.

“I can’t.”

“Then I’ll be stuck like this.”

“Then join us… or go away.” Amethyst said. Michael frowned. “I will protect my family.”

“And what am I supposed to do about mine?” Michael asked. “I can’t bring them into this.”

“I never said you’d leave with them.”

“What?”

“You’ll think of an excuse then run away. You won’t come back here and you won’t both us.” Michael looked away and clenched his fists.

“I can’t-“

“Why not? It’s easy. You have a choice. You join us and become full,” Michael looked at her with a glare. “you disappear, or we make you disappear.”

“I’m as strong as you.”

“I never said I would do it.” Amethyst said shaking her head. “One half stands no chance against four full.” Michael sighed and looked away.

“Fine…” He said. “I’ll disappear… just… don’t hurt my family.”

“We were never threatening them.”

“I know… just leave them alone and if my brother talks to you… don’t tell him about this.”

“He didn’t figure it out by now? He’s the one hanging out with those Frogs.”

“He may have… I don’t know. Just don’t hurt Sam.”

“I won’t.” Amethyst said shaking her head. “Unless he and those Frogs bother us.” Michael looked at her for a moment.

“I guess this is goodbye.” He said. Amethyst nodded.

“You can’t come back to Santa Clara. Ever.”

“I know…”

“Goodbye, Michael.”

“Bye Amethyst.” He said before walking away with his head down.

 

Amethyst returned to the cave and walked to David who was sitting in his chair. Dwayne was on the bed teaching Jessie while Marko and Paul were fooling around by the fountain. Amethyst sat in David’s lap. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“You look happy.” He said.

“Michael’s agreed to leave Santa Carla.”

“For good?” Amethyst nodded. David smirked. “Glad to hear it.”

“As a personal favor to me,” Amethyst said. “Don’t killed Sam.” David nodded.

“Fine. But-“

“Those Frog boys are all yours.”

“I’ll save them for a rainy day.” David said before stroking Amethyst’s hair. He smiled.

“You look happy.” Amethyst said.

“Why shouldn’t I be?” He asked. “The pest is gone and I’ve got my queen.” Amethyst smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Does that make you my King?” David smirked. Jessie ran up to the two and tugged on Amethyst’s arm. She picked him up and put him in her lap. David grunted slightly and gave Amethyst a ‘really?’ look. “And my little prince.” She said stroking Jessie’s hair. He hugged her tightly. David looked annoyed. Amethyst kissed David quickly before getting up with Jessie in her arms. The little boy smiled up at her as she walked over to Dwayne and sat down. Jessie stood on the bed and pushed Amethyst to Dwayne and hugged them both. Dwayne chuckled and hugged Amethyst with one arm. David watched jealously but didn’t move from his chair.

“Hey Amethyst,” Paul asked coming over. “Can tonight be my turn finally?” He asked giving her a hopeful smile. Amethyst looked at Jessie.

“What do you think?” Jessie looked at Paul then back to Amethyst then to Paul again before nodding.

“Yes!” Paul said jumping up. Amethyst giggled. “Finally.” He said before hugging her with a laugh. Dwayne rolled his eyes and Marko laughed. Jessie yawned.

“Tired?” Amethyst asked him. He nodded. “Come on, time for bed.” Amethyst said standing up. Jessie hugged Dwayne before crawling under the covers. Amethyst changed behind the curtain as the other boys went to their sleeping cave. Paul slipped into the bed and Amethyst got in. Jessie moved so he was between Paul and Amethyst. Paul frowned at the kid who turned his head to stick his tongue out at him. Paul pouted as Jessie hugged Amethyst. Amethyst smiled and stroked his hair. “Goodnight Jessie, good night Paul.”

“Night Amethyst.” Paul sighed. “Night kid.”

 

Amethyst woke with a start when Dwayne suddenly sat up. It was still day-time but she sat up and looked at him. Jessie was still asleep but stirred slightly.

“Dwayne…?” She whispered.

“Someone killed Max.” He said. Amethyst’s eyes widened.

“W-What?” Her voice came out as a gasp she felt tears well up in her eyes.

“I’m sure the others felt it too.”

“Who would-…” She looked at him. “You don’t think…”

“Michael. He’ll be long gone by the time we can go after him.”

“He wouldn’t leave his family.” Amethyst said shaking her head.

“If it meant protecting _us_ , would _you_ leave?” Dwayne asked looking at her.

“If it meant you would be ‘alive’…” She held up finger quotes. “Then yes.” She said with a slight nod. She sniffled slightly.

“Don’t cry.” He said before kissing her cheek.

“Who’s the head now?”

“David.” Dwayne said. “Come on… let’s get back to sleep.” Amethyst nodded and the two laid back down. Amethyst closed her eyes and a few tears hit the pillow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys. If I did none of the boys would have died. I only own the plot, Amethyst and any other OCs.
> 
>  
> 
> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)

“Hey Ma!” Amethyst looked up from her laptop. She was outside, a fast-food place on the boardwalk, seated at an outdoor table.

“ _Jessie_ , I told you not to call me that in public.” She whispered as the 21 year old sat down. “You’re supposed to be my brother. You’re _three_ years older than me.”

“Only because I was smart and waited until I was of legal drinking age.” Jessie said with a smirk. Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter, alcohol doesn’t even affect us.”

“I _know_.” He said with a groan. “Do you know how much I have to drink just to get buzzed?” He sighed and Amethyst chuckled. “Hey where’s da-“ Amethyst gave him a look. “Dwayne and the guys?” Amethyst shrugged looking down at her laptop again.

“I dunno.” Amethyst said. “Probably getting something to eat.” Amethyst looked at Jessie. “Did you eat yet?”

“Yes _mom_.” Jessie said rolling his eyes before chuckling at the look she gave him. “Hey, you know, you’re _supposed_ to be 45 by now.” Amethyst glared at him.

“Says the 33 year old.” Amethyst muttered. Jessie frowned

“Touché.” He said. Amethyst took a sip of her soda. “Well, I’ll see you back home.” Jessie said getting up. “By the way, next week Paul and I are going to a concert.” He said before turning to leave.

“And you didn’t invite me?” Amethyst asked. Jessie turned around. “I like the exact same music you two do.” She said.

“Well yeah but… male bonding.” Jessie said with a shrug.

“Well, have fun doing whatever you’re doing.” Amethyst said looking down at her laptop. “Tell Paul I’ll kick his ass if anything happens to my little prince.” Amethyst smirked when Jessie’s eyes widened and he looked around.

“ _Mom_.” Jessie whispered. He looked over at a small group of girls who walked by. He waved with a small smile and a nervous chuckle as they passed before turning back to Amethyst. “Can you _not_ say stuff like that in public?”

“Well I am your moth-“ Jessie’s eyes widened and he covered her mouth.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! _Funny_.” He said through clenched teeth. He lowered his voice to a whisper. “I’ll try to remember not to call you mom in public, okay, I’m sorry.” Amethyst smirked as he removed his hand. Jessie let out a sigh. “I’ll see you back home.”

“See ya.” Amethyst called as he walked away, running a hand through his short hair.

 

Amethyst climbed down into the cave and went over to her bed to put her laptop away.

“Hey Pidge!” Marko called as he came over. He landed on the bed and smiled at her. He had much shorter hair but it was still curly.

“Sup Marko?”

“I’m bored.” He whined. “Paul broke my Xbox controller.”

“So use his.”

“I can’t find his.”

“Then use mine and Jessie’s.” Amethyst said with a chuckled.

“And face Jessie’s wraith for touching his Xbox controller? I like being undead thank you.”

“Better yet make Paul find his.” Amethyst said sitting on the bed.

“I’ve tried that.” Marko said with a sigh. “He’s too lazy.” Amethyst rolled her eyes.

“I’ll buy you another one.”

“You don’t have to do that.” He said shaking his head.

“I will and I’ll make Paul find his.”

“Thanks Pidge. You’re the best.” He sat up and kissed her cheek before getting up. They heard loud music and saw Paul coming into the cave with big headphones on. He still had long hair but it was a big shorter and neater coming down to his shoulders. He also had slight bangs that he would constantly brush back with his hand. He was nodding his head to the music as he came out. Amethyst got up and walked up to him. She took off his headphones and ‘Fight for your right to party’ was blasting. Amethyst rolled her eyes and he grinned before turning it off.

“Hey Amy.” He kissed her cheek. “Sup babe.”

“Go find your Xbox controller.” She said.

“Why?”

“So you won’t have to use and possibly break Marko’s new one.”

“You got a new one?” Paul asked Marko.

“Not yet, I still have to go get it.” Amethyst said. “Now start looking.” Amethyst said pointing in the direction of the gaming area the two boys had set up. Paul groaned but walked over and started looking. Amethyst heard a deep chuckle and looked over to see Dwayne on the couch with a book. Amethyst smiled. “Hey.” She walked over.

“Hey.” He said. He had kept his hair the same length but had it pulled back into a pony tail.

“Didn’t see you over here.” Amethyst said sitting down next to him. She leaned against him. “Whacha readin?”

“A Game of Thrones.” He said. Amethyst nodded.

“We’ll I’ll let you get back to it.” She said leaning up to kiss his cheek. He turned his head and kissing her lips. She smiled shyly.

“I’d enjoy the company.” He said.

“Okay.” She leaned against him and he put his arm around her.

 

Jessie came into the cave about an hour later and went straight to the Xbox and started playing GTA V. Paul still hadn’t found his controller and Marko laughed. Another hour went by and every was getting ready for bed.

“Has anyone seen David?” Amethyst asked as she walked to her bed.. The boys all shook their heads or shrugged.

“He should be back soon.” Dwayne said.

“Don’t worry.” Marko said. Jessie turned off the Xbox and stood up.

“Well, G’night Ma, night Dad.” Jessie said before walking deeper into the cave. Dwayne chuckled and walked over to Amethyst.

“Goodnight honey.” He joked.

“Goodnight dear.” She said with a smile and a giggled. He kissed her forehead before going deeper into the cave with the others. Amethyst started to change. She was just about to pull her short nightgown of her head when arms wrapped around her waist. She jumped. “ _David_.” She said. “Don’t do that.” She looked back to see him smirking at her. He chuckled and kissed her neck. He turned her around to kiss her. She slid her hand into his short and spiky hair. Amethyst pulled away. “You couldn’t have let me get dressed first. I’m half naked.”

“I’ve see you half-naked before.” He whispered before kissing up her neck. He kissed to her ear and took the lobe between his teeth. “I’ve also seen you completely naked…” He whispered. “Beneath me.” He purred before laying her on the bed. She put her arms around his neck. “I love you…” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Amethyst said before he captured her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)
> 
> So yeah, I posted all of this in one night. I had originally finished this July 6, 2014 after starting it Jun 2, 2013. So a year and three days. 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who read this for taking the time to read it and to anyone who comments or gives "Kudos"

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic was originally posted on my fanfiction under the penname: ZexionLover411)


End file.
